Il camaleonte e mucca
by Witch Mix
Summary: Continuación de "Night with a Hitman". Lambo tuvo que acostumbrarse a su nueva familia después de un tiempo. Ahora veremos su vida en la Vongola y las cosas que ocurren en esa misteriosa mansión con las personas que la habitan.
1. il camaleonte e mucca

Un jovencito de figura esbelta y joven, con un rostro fino y delicado con dos grandes ojos esmeralda, nariz pequeña y labios apetitosos de cabellos ondulados y negros, estaba temblando. Cabe resaltar que no es de frió.

Lambo se sentía asustado.

No…Estaba completamente asustado.

No porque le hayan matado a su Famiglia. No porque lo hayan violado. No porque lo hayan secuestrado.

Sinceramente eso paso hace 3 años.

Y ahora con 15 años por lo que realmente estaba asustado era por lo que llevaba puesto y como lo miraba una persona en cuestión.

A sus doce años de vida supo lo que era el sexo. El delicioso pecado de la lujuria consumió su cuerpo mas no su mente, tan sospechosamente pura, incitándote a corromperle de la manera más dura y placentera posible.

Quien lo condujo en este camino fue el mejor asesino a sueldo, Reborn. Que ahora se le añade el titulo de Shotacon pervertidor de vaquitas inocentes.

El ser que lo violo, quien mato a toda su familia, quien lo secuestro. El ser que en estos momentos estaba con una filmadora grabándolo con lo que llevaba puesto.

-**Eso es Lambo, no seas tímido, muéstramelo**-las palabras venían con una enorme carga de perversión detectable-.

El pequeño miro lo que llevaba puesto. Según le había dicho el sicario, era un traje de sirvienta especialmente para él. Vestido que le llegaba al muslo de color blanco con holanes, la manga le cubría un poco las manos y portaba un delantal con estampado de vaca. Llevaba medias blancas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatitos negros de charol, en la cabeza una bincha de donde sobresalían dos orejitas de vaca con unos pequeños cuernos.

Sonrojándose fuertemente, cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza. Lo que pedía Reborn le era imposible de hacer.

-**M-Me niego**-

-**Vamos**-

-**No**-

-**Anda**-

-**No**-

-**Lambo, mi paciencia se agota con cada negación. Hazlo**-eso ya era una orden dada con el tono mas frío que conocía. No queriendo ver a su amante enojado, procedió a hacer el pedido-**Eso es, buen chico**-Reborn se aseguro de enfocar perfectamente la zona prohibida del joven-

Lambo, con vergüenza, acerco sus manos a la falda del vestido y lentamente fue subiéndola a medida que Reborn se acercaba; llegando al punto de que se podía ver perfectamente las pantys blancas con rayas verticales azules que cubrían su virilidad.

Reborn se relamió los labios y prosiguió con sus órdenes.

-**Lambo, dime ¿Quién es tu amo?**-podía sentir con empezaba a formarse una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones-

-**U-Usted Reborn-sama**-la cara de la ternerita estaba sumamente roja y ya unas pequeñas lagrimilla se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos-

-**En ese caso, Lambo, contéstame ¿Obedecerás cada una de las ordenes que tu Amo te de?**-

Lambo trago en seco-**si Amo**-

-**En ese caso, mi primera orden es que te recuestas en la alfombra y mantén tu falda así de elevada**-una sonrisa sádica y pervertida acompaño aquella orden-.

Lambo prosiguió en acatar la orden. Recostándose en la suave alfombra de peluche color vino tinto, volvió a subir su falda mostrando nuevamente la ropa interior, con la diferencia de que empezaba a despertar algo dentro de ella.

-**Separa las piernas**-El poderoso hitman estaba de rodillas frente a las piernas del pequeño con la cámara, expectante-.

Las separo lentamente y con miedo y con una mano, Reborn, empezó a masturbar por sobre la tela al Bovino, sacándole varios y sonoros gemidos.

Dios, eso le recordaba cuando lo obligo a usar aquel traje escolar de marinerito…

_Flash Back_

_-__**¡Aaaaah!**__-gritó al venirse en la mano del mayor-_

_El sicario llevo su mano a sus labios saboreando la esencia del pequeño, degustándola sensualmente con su lengua._

_-__**Señorito Bovino ¿le he dado permiso para que se venga?**__-aquella pregunta vino con un pellizco en una de sus tetillas-_

_-__**N-No Reboyama-sensei**__-su carita sonrojada hacia poner mas duro a "Reboyama-sensei"_

_-__**En ese caso merece un castigo**__-_

_Termino de bajarle las pantys rosa y se introdujo de golpe._

_-__**¡AAAAAAAAH! REBOYAMA-SENSEI, DETENGASE**__-el dolor era intenso. Podía sentir la sangre caer de su ano y el pene del asesino totalmente enterrado en el. Dios, hasta ahora la posición del perrito era su menos favorita._

_Se empezó a mover de manera lenta y precisa, llegando a la próstata del muchacho. Con cada gemido dado por el joven, aumentaba aquel ritmo pecaminoso que tanto le gustaba, viniéndose repentinamente en el interior de Lambo quien solo soltó un fuerte gemido, marcando el final de aquella sesión de castigo._

_-__**Y que esto le enseñe señorito Bovino, que en mi clase el que manda soy yo**__-_

_Lo último que atino a ver el "señorito Bovino" fue la sonrisa socarrona del mayor sosteniendo una video cámara._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese momento, Reborn grabo cada una de las sesiones que tuvieron. Cada posición que habían hecho, cada sesión que habían tenido, cada mamada que le había hecho al sicario (inclusive lo obligo a grabarlo a él mientras le hacia la felacion). Todo eso estaba en video y asegurado en un chip que Reborn siempre lleva con él (nunca se sabe cuando querrás ver porno en medio de una misión).

Y ese momento no era la excepción.

Reborn comenzó bajando las bragas dejando su virilidad libre, la cual ya estaba completamente erecta y siendo masajeada por la mano del adulto que de un momento a otro dejo de hacerlo y se separo.

Lambo, extrañado, alzo la vista para toparse que el sicario estaba sentado en la cama con una sonrisa socarrona, y Lambo entendió que tenia que hacer.

Acercándose gateando, se arrodillo frente a las piernas del mayor. Cuando estiro sus manos para bajar el cierre del pantalón, el hitman frunció el ceño.

-**usa la boca**-fue la única orden que salio de sus labios.

Lambo titubeo un poco, suspiro y desabrocho el cierre del costoso pantalón con sus dientes. Con cuidado le saco el bóxer oscuro y contemplo con ciertos escalofríos la gran hombría de su pareja, la cual estaba muy excitada y clamaba atención. Con las dos manos, el pequeño sostuvo el miembro mientras se acercaba de a poco, y sin titubear metió todo el pene del hitman en su boca.

Reborn soltó un ronco gemido, el más joven lo había tomado por sorpresa. Recobrando un poco la razón procedió a colocar sus manos por los ondulados cabellos del pequeño para marcarle un ritmo rápido y preciso mientras que Lambo se encargaba de masajearle las bolas estimulándolo a que se corra en su boca. En poco tiempo el sicario ya estaba penetrándole la boca a una rápida velocidad.

Lambo no se quedo atrás y empezó a masturbarse con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba del mayor y en cuestión de segundos se vino en su propia mano. Pero el mayor, sintiendo que ya se venia, agarro con fuerza los ondeados cabellos y se corrió con fuerza en la boca del chico el cual trago todo.

**-¿Te gusto?-**pregunto con aquella socarrona sonrisa tan característica de él-

-**Si, estaba delicioso**-le contesto con un gran sonrojo-

-**pues espero que no te hayas llenado**-lo levanto y lo lanzo con cuidado sobre la cama. Gateo hasta él y se coloco encima-**tenemos toda la noche por delante**-dicho eso lo beso y empezó a subirle la falda del traje.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aquí Witch Mix reportándose con un pequeño mini fic de lo que paso después de "Night with a Hitman". Puede que no actualice rápido pero prometo actualizar lo mas que pueda y como vieron en este capitulo, tal vez haya mas lemmon adelante y otras posibles parejas. Y tengo una pequeña política que espero no les moleste, 2 o mas reviews o no hay conti. Cuando me lo propongo soy mala. Espero con ansias sus respuestas._**

**_Ba-Bye_**


	2. Fratello Leon e riccio assassino

**KHR no me pertenece, si fuese así mis fics serian el anime**

**Aclaraciones**

Presente

_Pasado (3 años atrás)_

**Vocabulario**

**_Pensamientos_**

**_Cartas y mensajes_**

**Sin mas que aclarar, espero les guste el capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tsuna miro aquellas palabras tranquilamente, no era la primera carta amenazante que se le era mandada por alguna pequeña familia mafiosa que se cree superior, pero esta ya era la octava carta que le mandaban amenazando con destruirlo y hacerse con su poder._

_Los Bovino eran unos suicidas._

_El Décimo no era alguien que utilizase la violencia como primer recurso, todo lo contrario, era el ultimo y el menos aplicable. Pero Tsuna era un ser humano y como todo ser humano tenia limites y la carta había pasado la línea que nadie en su sano juicio pasaría._

**_Honorable Décimo Vongola:_**

**_Dado que claramente es un ser que siquiera tiene el valor como para responder nuestros mensajes de advertencia, nos damos cuenta que usted no es apto para ser la Famiglia que gobierne a las demás. Por ende y espero que entienda, que tomaremos medidas para asegurarnos que un ser tan incompetente como usted deje el mando. Si no desea hacerlo por las buenas, será por las malas y nos aseguraremos de que ninguno salga a salvo. Contamos con el armamento necesario para hacer dichos procedimientos y contamos con la valentía de la que claramente usted carece para concretarlos. No sea idiota y ríndase o usaremos la fuerza._**

**_Atte. Capo Bovino_**

_Eso había rebalsado el vaso de su paciencia. Lo único que no podía negar de aquella carta era el armamento. Solo los Bovino podían hacer el mejor armamento, los mejores escudos y los mejores sets de combate. "Pequeña pero poderosa" era el lema de dicha Famiglia y encajaba como anillo al dedo. Inclusive se tomo la molestia de investigar a los integrantes para poder ver a cual podría dejar con vida ya que solo ellos poseían los conocimientos para hacer todo eso y nada era escrito, todo se pasaba de boca en boca. Los Bovino siempre fueron cerrados con sus conocimientos, si no eres de ellos no obtendrás ni una sola palabra con respecto a las construcciones. Inclusive escucho que desde recién nacidos los entrenan para que perpetúen el legado y memorias de la Famiglia._

_Investigando, logro encontrar al miembro mas joven. Lambo Bovino, un prodigio en varios campos de inteligencia y combate, tan solo de 12 años y de flama tipo Rayo. Inclusive obtuvo una fotografía de él. Y aunque sus mostraban determinación y dureza, Tsuna pude ver que todavía era un niño inocente, que de seguro jamás toco un arma para matar pese a que fue entrenado para asesinar. No podía permitir que semejante talento se derroche. Sonrió para si mismo, ya encontró después de tantos años, al perfecto guardián del Rayo Vongola._

_Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era irlo a buscar, y con su sonrisa aun en la cara y organizando el papeleo, mandó a llamar a Reborn._

_-_**Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna. ¿Para qué me has mandado a llamar?**_- ese fue el saludo de Reborn al entrar y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que había cerca del escritorio Tsuna-_

_-_**Bueno…la verdad es…**_- Reborn frunció el ceño. Una de las cosas que le había enseñado era a no titubear. _

_-_**¿Qué?**_-demando el mejor hitman del mundo-._

_-_**necesito que te encargues a una Famiglia**_- eso tomo por sorpresa al hitman. Era la primera vez que Dame-Tsuna le ordenaba "encargarse" de algo como eso. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes pero ciertamente eso le tomo por sorpresa-_**pero espera. Hay un ligero problema. En esa Famiglia hay un niño de 12 años y no esta del todo involucrado…**_-_

_-_**me pides que lo deje con vida**_-_

_-_**Si. Debes traerlo. Si se resiste usa la fuerza. Eso es todo**_- nuevamente Tsuna se sumergió en los papeles que estaba leyendo momentos antes y Reborn se marcho a su misión no sin antes hacer un gesto con su fedora en símbolo de despedida y respeto._

_Momentos después alguien entro sin tocar y Tsuna se puso en alerta sin dejar de mirar los papeles-_**¿Qué pasa Reborn?¿Quieres mas deta…-**_la pregunta murió en sus labios al ver que quien entró era su pareja y guardián de la nube, el poderoso Hibari Kyoya_**-¿Sucede algo Kyo-chan?**_-su tono de voz cambio a uno dulce y pasivo y era algo que no podía evitar, lo mejor de él siempre seria para su amado. _

_-_**La verdad** **si. Sucede que ya van dos semanas que se me apetece conejo**_-con movimientos sensuales se fue acercando mas a su jefe-_**y en estos momentos estoy muerto de hambre**_-tomo a Tsuna de las muñecas y procedió a morder su cuello._

_-_**K-Kyo-chan, aquí no…**_-seguir negándose no era aceptable. Tsuna podía sentir como Kyoya lo alzaba para acostarlo en el escritorio-_**Kyo-chan, tendrá que ser una sesión rápida. Prometo compensártelo en otro momento**_-_

_Kyoya gruño fastidiado. Desgraciadamente no siempre podía estar con su conejito. Si uno no esta de misión era el otro, si uno no tenia papeleo era el otro, si uno no estaba demasiado cansado era el otro. Siempre era el uno u el otro, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenia a su querido donde lo quería y aunque tuviese que actuar rápida, lo devoraría. Miro a su pareja a los ojos._

_-_**No prometas herbívoro, júralo**_-apretó la erección de su jefe y este soltó un gemido fuerte-_

_-_**Lo juro Kyo-chan**_-sonrojado a mas no poder, jalo de la corbata de su guardián para besarlo fogosamente mientras se quitaban lo esencial, es decir, la parte baja de sus trajes._

_Kyoya acomodo a Tsuna para poder penetrarlo de manera rápida y precisa y de la cual ambos iban a disfrutar-_**Herbívoro, ¿Quieres que te prepare?**_-_

_Tsuna lo medito un momento, se sentía mal por decirle a Kyoya que tenía que ser rápido, por ende y sacrificando su trasero, decidió hacer feliz a su carnívoro y le dijo que entrase pero que fuese delicado._

_Se dieron un apasionante y húmedo beso mientras Kyoya entraba en su conejito. Tsuna tuvo que cortar el beso para poder gemir libremente mientras su guardián de la nube gemía de manera ronca y sensual._

_Las penetraciones empezaron lentas ya que el interior de Tsuna asfixiaba el pene de Hibari lo cual excitaba enormemente al hombre mas alto, pero una vez que se fue acostumbrando y que la sangre de Tsuna lubricase su interior, pudo empezar a arremeter con un poco mas de velocidad. Hibari agarro fuertemente las caderas de Tsuna para ir un poco más rápido y Tsuna se agarraba de algunos papeles los cuales arrugaba en sus manos._

_Viendo que estaban llegando al éxtasis, se besaron de manera dulce y gimieron al venirse. Kyoya dentro de Tsuna, y Tsuna en el piso de su oficina._

_Controlando sus respiraciones nuevamente, vieron el pequeño desastre que hicieron y rieron levemente. Un momento de pasión y creas todo un desastre. Luego de que Kyoya se vistiera, acomodo a Tsuna en el sofá de la oficina para que descansara mientras iba por el botiquín y unos artículos de limpieza. Cuando volvió, primero lo primero, curo todo lo que pudo la entrada de su conejito, después de todo, él la tenia grande y Tsuna era tan estrecho que siempre parecía la primera vez. Segundo, limpio la mancha de semen del piso y quedo como si nunca hubiese existido. Se acerco a Tsuna y lo levanto al estilo nupcial, como cuando se casaron._

_-_**¿Kyo-chan?**_-_

_-_**Te ves cansado y no creo que te puedas mover mucho después de esto. Te llevare a la cama y dormirás**_-sentencio con ese tono autoritario por el cual Tsuna moría._

_Se relajo y se acomodo un poco en el hombro de su guardián, cuando despertase hablaría con su futuro guardián del rayo._

Tsuna despertó de manera brusca. Había olvidado aquel día lleno de emociones para su cargada mente llena de papeleo. Se despabilo y se levanto aun en pijama hacia el baño, miro de reojo y comprobó que su esposo no estaba a su lado, posiblemente ya estaba desayunando o inclusive entrenando para ganar mas fuerza lo cual según él era imposible, Hibari ya tenia suficiente fuerza y lo demostraba en la cama, si tuviese mas fuerza aun… Dios mío, quedaría lisiado de por vida.

Suspiro con pesadez, Hibari era Hibari y no podía estarse quieto mucho tiempo por más que quisiera.

Volviendo a su rutina, se baño, cambio, y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar donde se encontró con tan solo sus guardianes de la lluvia, tormenta, rayo, y con Reborn, estos dos últimos un poco mas apartados del resto. Tsuna hizo un saludo general correspondido por todos y se dispuso a desayunar. Cuando miro atentamente su plato, pudo ver que había un sobre debajo del mismo. Con cuidado y procurando que nadie lo viera, agarro a velocidad luz el sobre y lo guardo en su traje. Ya lo vería en su oficina.

Una vez en la oficina, saco el sobre y lo leyó un poco.

**_Tsuna-nii, recuerda lo que me prometiste._**

**_Lambo_**

¡Oh mierda! Lo había olvidado completamente. Le había prometido una cita entre hermanos (¿eso existe?) a su pequeño y joven guardián. ¡Doble mierda! Olvido decirle a Hibari sobre dicha cita. Tsuna lloraba internamente, su esposo lo iba a morder hasta la muerte.

Toc toc toc

-**HIIII**-lo habían tomado desprevenido y por consecuencia se había caído de la silla al tiempo que pasaba la inesperada visita-

-**Tsuna-nii, ¿estas bien?**-cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, Lambo se acerco para ayudar a su jefe a levantarse.

-**Si, no te preocupes. Solamente me tomaste desprevenido**-una vez de pie, Tsuna miro con ternura a Lambo, quien lo miraba sin entender.

Tal vez no lo crean por lo que ven ahora, pero había un tiempo donde Lambo repudiaba a todo ser viviente en la mansión y aunque le daban libertad y caprichos, el se sentía como un prisionero.

A los 12 cuando llego a la mansión, una vez encerrado en su habitación no salio por 3 meses en los cuales Reborn le llevaba comida. Era comprensible, le mataron a sus seres queridos y el de cierta manera era el autor del crimen.

Pero como todo lo que entra, tiene que salir. Y cuando salio fue sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento para ver si era apto para ser el guardián del rayo y en todo era extraordinario, bueno, casi todo. No le era fiel a Tsuna.

A los 13 años había hecho ciertos avances. Comía con el resto y parecía llevarse bien con las chicas. Pero el anillo del rayo parecía no aceptarlo, cosa que no alteraba al pequeño mafioso.

Pero el shock pasó a los 14 años cuando fueron de misión solo él y Lambo. Un ataque sorpresa hizo que Tsuna saltase sobre el niño para protegerlo recibiendo todo el daño, dejándolo inconsciente 3 días en los cuales, según le explico su esposo, el chico vaca no se separo de él.

Grata fue su sorpresa al ver el cambio radical de Lambo con él. Y como bonus extra, finalmente el anillo pareció aceptarlo.

Finalmente la familia estaba completa.

Volviendo a lo que pasaba ahora, Tsuna se preguntaba como rechazar al pequeño. No tenia tiempo para una cita con Lambo, ya tenia una con el papeleo.

-**Escucha Lambo…**-Tsuna llevo una mano a su nuca**_-¿Cómo se lo digo?-_**lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Grave error-**_No. Los ojos de cachorrito abandonado no_**-

-**Pero Tsuna-nii**-Lambo abrazo a Tsuna y lo volvió a mirar-**planeamos esta cita desde…**-

El sonido de un jarrón romperse en miles de trozos asusto a ambos, quienes miraron a la puerta encontrándose dos personitas bastante malhumoradas.

-**Expliquen eso de la cita**-Reborn sostenía a Leon apuntándoles a ambos, aunque mas a su ex Dame-alumno.

-**Herbívoros**-Hibari no se quedo atrás. Sosteniendo sus tonfas de manera amenazante y de un solo golpe, separo a Lambo de su jefe.

La pequeña vaquita salio volando cayendo en los fuertes y protectores brazos del mejor hitman del mundo. Quien lo apretó contra el y lo miro mal.

-**Explica**-ordeno apuntándole con Leon.

-**B-Bueno, Tsuna-nii me prometió un día si salir…**-

-**Así que todo esto fue idea de dame-Tsuna**-su vista paso de vaca a conejo-**se ve que te quedaras viudo Hibari-.**

-**El único que se quedara sin pareja serás tu, Bebe**-Puso en guardia sus tonfas-

**-¡ESPEREN! Claramente todo esto es un malentendido**-Gracias Tsuna, nos salvaste de la tercera guerra mundial-**podemos resolverlo-**

Incomodo silencio...

Incomodo silencio…

Incomodo silencio…

¡Mierda! ¡Que alguien corte el incomodo silencio!

-**Finalmente sale algo inteligente de tu boca Tsuna**-Reborn, quien rizaba el pelo de Lambo con Leon (el cual seguía en su forma de pistola), decidió que resolvería el problema, pero no con publico, no estaba de humor para un voyeur-**yo me iré a resolver MI problema. No me importa si resuelven el suyo. Vayámonos vaca estupida-**

La puerta se cerró dejando solos a los dos adultos.

Tsuna miro de reojo a Hibari, temiendo lo peor.

-**Conejito**-mierda. Tsuna sabia que Conejito era igual a "duro contra el muro"-**recuerdas que juraste compensármelo-**

-**P-Pero si te lo compense Kyo-chan****_. O eso creo_**-la verdad no recordaba haber cumplido lo jurado. Y estamos hablando de 3 años-

-**Te equivocas. Y estamos hablando de 3 años-**les dije o no les dije. Kyoya tiene una memoria mejor que la de los elefantes cuando se trata de estas cosas.-**Sawada Tsunayoshi**-dijo con voz su voz ronca.

**-¿Si Kyo-chan?-**la súper intuición le dijo que corriera. Maldeciría el día en el que no le hizo caso.

-**Ka-mi-ko-ro-su**-

Ultimas palabras antes de lanzarse como lobo a conejo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me quedo súper 1827 y poco RL (y eso que esta es la principal) **

**El lemmon me salio un poco soso, para mi gusto. Ya voy a hacer One shot que se centren exclusivamente en el lemmon de dicha pareja.**

**Por cierto, ustedes prefieren a Ryohei con Koyo o con Lussuria? A si saber con quien ponerlo.**

**Y puede que repita esto en cada capitulo y si les molesta que lo recuerde me avisan. 2 o mas reviews o no hay conti.**


	3. Punizione e giorno con Leon

**-Reborn, suéltame, me haces daño-**las quejas fueron en vano. El hitman le apretó más fuerte como una señal para que guardase silencio-

**-Te callas en este instante vaca estupida, tienes suerte que dame-Tsuna hubiese abierto la boca, de lo contrario, el castigo seria peor-**deteniendo su andar, volteo a ver al menor quien lo miraba con miedo. Se relamió los labios, siempre se ponía mas caliente cuando Lambo se ponía así-_**a este paso no llegare a la habitación, tendré que improvisar algo-**_recordó que había un baño cerca y sonrió felinamente. Tantos años y no lo habían hecho en un baño**.- ¿Qué pasa vaca?-**

**-Perdóname**-más que nada eso sonaba a orden-

**-No-**Lambo lo miro con el ceño fruncido-**no puedo perdonar tan fácil que me hayas ocultado algo. Pero perdonarte puedo**- Y espero 3 segundos para escuchar las amadas palabras-

**-¿Cómo?-**su vaquita era tan predecible.

**-Sígueme**-empezó a caminar hacia el baño seguido de un muy confundido Lambo, el cual no tenia idea del destino al que lo guiaban. Solo el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba por aquel abandonado pasillo ¿Dónde estaba la servidumbre? A nadie le importa. Mejor así, lo importante a la hora de violar a tu uke era la privacidad**. -Entra**- dijo una vez habían llegado al baño.

Temiendo lo peor, abrió la puerta creyendo encontrarse con una sala de tortura sadomasoquista (hey! Es una buena idea para un One-shot) o quizás el mismísimo infierno pero solo atinó a poner una mueca de desconcierto al ver que se trataba de un limpio, higiénico y blanco baño. Miro a su pareja, el cual lo empujó para que se internara adentro del cuarto seguido del mismo, escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y luego unas manos que empezaban a desabrocharle la camisa estampada**-Reborn, no tan rápido-**trato de detener las manos del mayor en vano. Reborn terminó de desnudar al pequeño, se sentó en el toilette y sentó a la vaquita desnuda encima suyo**-Hm. No es justo. ¿Por qué yo estoy desnudo y tu no?-**se agarró firmemente de los hombros del hitman y lo miro fijo. Mientras tanto el mayor se dedicaba a pasear sus manos por la espalda y el trasero del menor de manera lenta.

**-Esto es un castigo, así que la idea es que no te guste.-**con maestría desabrochó y saco su ya erecto miembro**-¿Esperas una invitación? Siéntate sobre ella-**Lambo lo miro como si le acabase de decir que murió un cachorrito, bueno, no tan grave pero se dan una idea-**si no quieres cooperar…-**dirigió sus manos hacia su trasero y empezó a pellizcarlo con un poco mas de fuerza de lo usual, haciendo que Lambo diera pequeños saltos con grititos y se aferrara mas al sicario. Al cabo de unos minutos en los cuales Lambo no había dado el brazo a torcer, ya tenia el culito de un rojo intenso y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y manchando el costoso traje del mas alto.

**-Detente Reborn, duele-**suplicó hipando por las lagrimas.

**-Es un castigo, se supone que debe doler. Aparte, no finjas que no te gusta, después de todo eres una vaquita golosa-**tomó al pequeño de las caderas para sentarlo en su erección, la cual se había hecho mas grande producto de los gemidos de dolor del Bovino. Lo sentó de golpe, sin preparación, pero con tantas sesiones que habían tenido, el dolor era transformado en placer con cada fuerte estocada-Es una lastima, olvide la cámara. No podrás ver como es tu rostro lleno de placer-subió un poco la vista, topándose con el espejo del lavamanos-Vaya, creo que si puedes-sacó su pene del delicioso interior de Lambo e hizo que se agarrara del lavamanos para que estuviese cara a cara con su reflejo.

Nuevamente se sumergió en el interior del pequeño de una estocada rápida y fuerte, logrando que Lambo gimiera de manera fuerte y contemplara su propio reflejo. Cabellos despeinados, sonrojo fuerte y labios entre cerrados del placer, así como su boquita que estaba abierta lanzando deliciosos y suaves gemidos que eran música fina para los oídos de Reborn, el cual se había sacado la chaqueta y desecho un poco la corbata para moverse con mas comodidad. Se acercó al rostro de Lambo y le robó un beso en el cual batallaron sus lenguas, bueno, no fue una batalla ya que Lambo lo acepto gustoso, el placer y la lujuria se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Y Reborn viendo esto, lo aprovecharía.

**-Se ve que te esta gustando esto, vaquita lujuriosa. Pero si mal recuerdas, esto es un castigo-**Reborn termino de deshacer el nudo de su corbata y continuando penetrando a Lambo, le hizo un nudo en su erección, así no podría eyacular. Lambo lanzo un quejido al sentir la atadura-No te vas a correr hasta que decida perdonarte-El pequeño guardián del rayo se volteo para verlo con los ojos abiertos de horror-**No me mires así vaca tonta, no soy tan malo. Aun no me he corrido, pero creo que esta vez me dan ganas de venirme en tu boca, así que si me la chupas, puede que te perdone-**salio de él y se sentó en el toilette. Lambo se ruborizo y miro el falo del ex-Arcobaleno con deseo, gateó hasta el mismo y lo beso ligeramente, haciendo un camino de arriba abajo lamiéndolo y besándolo, masajeo un poco las bolas pellizcándolas levemente y empezó a chupar el tan delicioso pene de Reborn, el cual comenzó a soltar roncos gemidos y palabras sucias que hacían que Lambo tuviese mas ganas de venirse-**eso es Lambo, lo estas haciendo de maravilla vaquita golosa, te encanta chupármela verdad, eres toda una vaquita putita**. _**Y no podría estar más loco y enamorado de ti.**_** Si sigues así de bien como vas, con mucho gusto te perdonare-**y para deleite de su vista, Lambo, al extrañar el pene de Reborn en su entrada, comenzó a auto penetrase con tres dedos mientras que con la mano libre se sostenía de la pierna del mayor. Reborn, al ver esto completamente excitado, agarró suavemente de los cabellos a Lambo y empezó a embestirle la boca de manera lenta, queriendo sentir la calidez y la humedad que le proporcionaba.

Cuando sintió que se venía, gruño en señal para que Lambo se preparase, no quería que se atragantara. Una vez paso y se rompió la caliente atmósfera que habían formado. Frunció el seño, recuerdos como esos había que olvidarlos.

Finalmente, Reborn desato el nudo y Lambo se corrió fuertemente y él expulso todo su semen en la boca del menor, quien sin perder tiempo, comenzó a tragar y lamer los hilillos de la deliciosa leche de Reborn que escapaban de la comisura de sus labios o quedaba en el falo, dejándolo todo limpio y libre de semen como la buena vaquita domesticada que era.

-**Gochisosama***-le sonrió y se sentó en el piso de rodillas totalmente exhausto, con la respiración agitada y expectante, viendo a Reborn con ojos cansados de tanta actividad.

Reborn se levanto y se comenzó a vestir dándole la espalda, ante la atenta mirada de su pareja, cuando se volteo ya cambiando, le dio un calido beso al pequeño-**date un baño y yo te buscare un cambio de ropa. Tengo una misión y no volveré hasta la noche**-sonrió al ver como el menor hacia un adorable puchero inflando sus mejillas**-no siempre puedo pasar todo el día contigo vaca inepta. Tengo obligaciones-**

**-pero dado que arruinaste mí salida con Tsuna-nii al menos podrías compensármelo-**

**-si la termino un poco mas temprano, te llevo a cenar. Hasta entonces, te dejare a Leon para que te haga compañía**-lo volvió a besar.

**-en ese caso ve rápido por mi cambio de ropa y una toalla. Mientras mas temprano todo, mejor-**

**-en ese caso mandare a la primera criada que me encuentre. Ciao ciao-**se puso su inseparable fedora y salio del baño dejando solo a Lambo.

Con bastante flojera, el Bovino se preparo el agua calentita con burbujas. Nada como un relajante baño después de un "doloroso" castigo. Con delicadeza entro al agua y dejo que la espuma se llevase sus problemas pero al poco rato de haberse relajado alguien toco puerta.

**-Lambo-sama, Reborn-sama me mando ¿Puedo pasar?-**

**-Si Len-**

Len no perdió tiempo y paso, traía un cambio de ropa, la toalla y encima de la misma estaba Leon y dejo todo encima del toilette. Finalmente miro fijo a Lambo.

**-¿Te dieron duro contra el lavamanos?-**pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

**-¿No tienes que asustar recién nacidos en el hospital?-**le contesto siguiéndole el juego.

**-Hoy es jueves, le toca a Mukuro-sama-**finalizo con una sonrisa victoriosa**-Ya me voy vaquita golosa. Ba-bye-.**

**-¿¡Nos estuviste espiando de nuevo?!-**contesto un tanto alarmado-

**-Si-**y con esa respuesta, cerró la puerta.

Lambo solo cerró los ojos tratando nuevamente de relajarse, hasta que sintió que algo o mas bien alguien le jalaba el cabello y abrió los ojos nuevamente sonriendo. Leon era adorable cuando quería llamar su atención. Le puso la mano abierta para que se subiese y cuando estuvo cara a cara frente al camaleón lanzó un suspirito. Para él, Leon era el camaleón más adorable e inteligente que haya surcado la existencia, tan puro e inocente a diferencia de su amo.

Ahhh, Lambo no podría estar mas equivocado con respecto a Leon. Por algo era la mascota de Reborn y su hábil secuaz a la hora de jugarle una mala pasada a dame-Tsuna. Pero Lambo no sabía eso, y seguiría así hasta que Leon se harte de los mimos y elogios que le daba la vaca, ósea, jamás lo sabrá**.- ¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo Leon?-**el camaleoncito asintió-**Entonces hoy me acompañaras a comprar cosas dulces. Claro, en cuanto termino de relajarme-**dicho eso, se hundió mas en la tina y Leon se transformo en un pescadito para poder nadar alrededor del menor y en secreto contemplar de arriba abajo y contemplar su cuerpo.

Definitivamente los baños de burbujas son los mejores.

Ya vestido con un pantalón negro como las botas y un pulóver verde oscuro que le quedaba un poco grande. Lambo salio de la dominante mansión Vongola con Leon en el hombro. Tomo un coche el cual lo dejo en la ciudad y de ahí en mas estaba solo (con Leon).

Caminaron por las hermosas calles apreciando las coloridas casas con las bellas decoraciones. Los árboles tan vivos y verdes y uno que otro entretenimiento ambulante, proporcionando una bella melodía a quien viese el paisaje. Lambo le dejo un billete a aquel músico.

Todo era perfecto según Lambo, mientras caminaban hacia su tienda de postres favorita.

Todo _no _era perfecto según Leon, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de postres.

Desde hacia rato que pudo observar que unos tipos (desagradables y feos si me preguntasen a mi) venían siguiendo a la pobre vaca. Se notaba que las intenciones que tenían no eran sanas y se puso alerta, pero se relajo un poco, solo un poco, cuando entraron.

La trabajadora los recibió con una sonrisa. Lambo era cliente frecuente mucho antes de haberse unido a Vongola, así que ese era prácticamente su tercer hogar. Primero la mansión Vongola, luego el departamento de Reborn y finalmente aquella pastelería.- **¿lo de siempre Lambo-chan? (si, la trabajadora es otaku, así que no se sorprenda de que una italiana sepa japonés)-**el pequeño asintió, mientras rápidamente la mujer colocaba diferentes tipos de pasteles deliciosos que se me antojan, en una adorable cajita blanca y se la entregaba. Cuando Lambo pensaba pagarle, la clienta le hizo una seña para que parase-**ya vino su pareja y la cargo a esta tarjeta (si, la trabajadora también era fujoshi)-** le entregó la tarjeta a un sonrojado Lambo, pensando lo considerado que fue Reborn para cargar todo a… ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? Lambo quedo de piedra, Reborn era Reborn al fin de cuentas.

Dio un profundo suspiro, se despidió de la trabajadora y se encamino de nuevo a la mansión. Le gustaba volver caminando.

Por otro lado Leon se volvió a poner alerta, recordando lo que le dijo su amo.

Flash back.

**-Escucha atentamente Leon, si alguien llega a tocar a la vaca estupida, llega a ver a la vaca estupida con intenciones no sanas, sigue a la vaca estupida, le toma una foto a la vaca estupida, habla con la vaca estupida pero por sobre todo, si llega a manosear a la vaca estupida. No dudes en eliminar sus existencias, nunca nadie extraña a esos tipos**-el camaleón asintió-**bien, en ese caso puedo ir tranquilo a la misión. Confió en ti-**

Fin del flash back

Cuando ya estaban a medio camino, los tipos finalmente decidieron mostrarse. No los describiré, basta con saber que son feos y desagradables. Dos se pusieron atrás de Lambo y el que parecía ser el jefe, se puso enfrente de él**-vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí. Una vaquita extraviada-**menciono viendo el set de cuernos que llevaba Lambo-**te veo aburrido precioso. Y mis amigos y yo estaremos encantados de divertirte un buen rato-**

**-Tóquenme y será lo último que hagan-**su tono de voz se hizo mas frío y su mirada se escondía debajo de su flequillo.

**-No me gusta que uses esa preciosa boquita para tratar de asustarnos, me gustaría más que la uses para darnos placer-**

**-Jefe, podemos grabarlo haciendo eso y mas cosas-**menciono uno de los que estaban detrás de Lambo relamiéndose los labios viendo el trasero del menor-

**-seria la putita de la red más hermosa-**acotó el otro-

**-Esas son magnificas ideas muchachos ¿Qué dices bombón? Nosotros pondremos todo y tu solo tienes que poner ese suculento cuerpo-**

Pero Lambo no dijo nada, estaba en silencio sosteniendo aun la caja con los postres, hasta que la lanzó a los aires**-Leon, elimina a los de atrás, yo me encargo de este-**obedientemente, Leon se transformo en una serpiente para saltar sobre uno de los de atrás y estrangularlo y una vez logrado eso, salto con la boca abierta hacia el otro mordiéndole un ojo haciendo que gritara de dolor para luego también estrangularlo, haciendo que al poco rato cayese muerto junto a su compañero. Esto fue observado por el líder, quien estaba atónito y horrorizado y pretendía huir, remarquemos, pretendía**.- ¡Elettrico Cornata!**-Pudo sentir un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera quemándose, para luego ver oscuridad al sentir que su corazón dejo de latir, cayendo muerto y quemado al sucio suelo.

Lambo estiro los brazos al cielo para atrapar la cajita con sus postres a la vez que nuevamente Leon se acomodaba en su hombro-**debo admitir que eso fue excitante, no veo la hora de que llegue Reborn, tal vez en ves de salir a cenar, podamos ir a su departamento y comer directamente el postre-**menciono sonrojado para luego acariciar a Leon y sonreír-**eres mi pequeño héroe Leon, te enfrentaste a esos dos tu solito, eres tan valiente-**lo siguió mimando mientras el camaleoncito movía la colita gustoso-**debería salir mas contigo, es muy divertido.-**

Se encaminaron nuevamente a la mansión, olvidando que atrás dejaban tres cadáveres que de seguro nadie los extrañaría. Y Lambo se preguntaba si mejor esperaba a Reborn en el departamento, solo con un delantal.

.

.

.

**_*Gochisosama: "gracias por la comida, todo estaba exquisito"._**

**_En este cap aparece Leon como habran leido. Me habia olvidado por completo del lindo camaleon cambia forma. Por eso decidio darle un poquitin de protagonico en este._**

**_Tambien aparece otro personaje que de seguro veran en mas fics mios o haga otras apariciones. Asi es, damas y...de seguro algun caballero...bueno, solo damas. Mi OC, Len Magi (se escuchan aplausos de quien sabe donde) si quieren saber como es y su apariencia, en mi perfil esta._**

**_Hasta la proxima actualizacion._**

**_Ba-bye 3_**


	4. Cane e gatto

**-¡Vuelve aquí vaca estupida!-**exclamó un irritado peliplateado de ojos verdes, vestido con traje porque los mafiosos visten con traje.

**-¡Jamás! Primero me muero antes de obedecerte, Bakadera-**y delante a la velocidad de la luz, se encontraba Lambo.

Ahora se preguntaran que paso ¿No se lo cuestionan? Bueno, ya se que es una escena cotidiana de la vida de estos dos pero aun así lo escribiré. Todo empezó cuando Lambo y Hayato se miraron fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaron empezando a trasmitirse sentimientos que van mas haya de lo que el ser humano puede comprender, una oleada de calor los cubrió al tiempo que se decidieron, se acercaron el uno al otro y…se golpearon. Porque el sentimiento era odio y el calor era ira, y nada como golpear a tu amienemigo para calmar la frustración sexual. Si, frustración sexual, es como la frustración pero sexual, debido a que sus dos activos en la relación se habían marchado bien lejos en una misión. Pura mentira (según los pasivos) de seguro se habían escapado juntos ya que decidieron empezar una relación suke en México donde criarían una llama llamada Roberta y un pato llamado Joaquín. Despreciables. Y bueno, como hace una semana que no tenían acción mega dura, los pasivos estaban irritables, menos con Tsuna, porque siempre hay excepciones en la vida.

Así que decidieron desquitar esa ira al extremo, empezando a golpearse como si nada. Ahora, ellos podrían golpear un saco, una almohada o quizás tirar una maceta por la ventana esperando herir a alguien. Pero la situación era así por el pasado que mostrare a continuación.

Flash Back

Un Lambo de 12 años recién llegado a la mansión Vongola, como cualquier cachorro, empezó a pasearse por la mansión para conocerla a fondo, para luego encerrarse en su nueva habitación una vez halla saciado su curiosidad. Cuando dobló en una esquina, chocó contra alguien. Ese alguien era un Gokudera de 22 años.

**-¿Estas bien?-**como salido de un manga shojo, Hayato, demostrando la paciencia que había adquirido con los años, se arrodillo a la altura del niño para verificar si no se hizo daño. Pero de parte del niño no recibió respuesta alguna-**Pequeña,**** ¿Te hiciste daño?-**la cara de Lambo era un poema**-Perdona ¿prefieres "****princesa****" o "****reinita****"?-**El niño vaca no lo aguanto más, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con el cual el mayor cayó al suelo por el golpe sorpresa**.-… ¡Qué te pasa ****mocosa****!-**

**-¡Soy un niño, ****estupida marimacho****!-**ahora era el turno de Gokudera de que su cara fuese un poema. Y como si volviese a ser un chiquillo de 15, saco sus dinamitas y miro con ira al menor-

**-Soy un hombre, mocoso inepto-**

**-¡Pues no lo pareces!-**

**-¡Tu tampoco!-**

Y así comenzó esta hermosa relación.

Fin del flash back

Bueno, cuando Hayato empezó a tornar sus puñetazos mas violentos y fuertes, Lambo se dio a la fuga. Gracias, pero hoy no quería morir. Y fue ahí cuando lo empezó a perseguir por toda la mansión esperando agarrarlo y…Ya vería después.

En un pasillo cruzaron para pasar por la puerta de la oficina del jefe él cual justo estaba saliendo. Se detuvieron de movida, no querían otro sermón sobre lo importante que era la familia y que había que permanecer unidos, como hermanos. Pero los hermanos pelean, algo que Tsuna jamás comprendió por ser hijo único**.-Que coincidencia, supongo que también querían ser los primeros en recibir a los chicos-**

**-¿Eh?-**dijeron a coro.

**-¿No recordaban que hoy volvían de la misión?-**

**-…Cierto**-dijeron como la cosa obvia-**No lo olvidamos Décimo, lo estaba es- **-

**-Estábamos-**Lambo lo pellizco sin que Tsuna se diese cuenta-

**-Estábamos**-dijo con amargura**-esperando para poder ir los tres juntos.**

Recibiendo por respuesta una sonrisa, se encaminaron los tres al recibidor, donde ya estaban los altos, fuertes, varoniles, sensuales y muchos demás adjetivos, Reborn y Takeshi. Y ahora, podremos ver tres tipos de reacciones.

Amigable**:-Reborn, Yamamoto, me alegra que estén de vuelta-**

Amorosa**:-Reborn, te extrañe mucho, vayamos al cuarto para darte una buena bienvenida. Ah, hola a ti también Yamamoto-**

Gokudera (porque decir Tsundere queda corto):-**estupido freak del béisbol, hubiese sido mejor que te hubieses quedado con Roberta, porque no te extrañe ni un mísero ápice, no importa los testimonios de los demás, ahora ven aquí estupido**-y cuando Takeshi se acerco, lo abrazo-**y que te quede claro que solo hago esto para que el Décimo no piense mal de mi-**le dijo con un enorme sonrojo. A lo cual el más alto de todos correspondió el gesto-

Y así concluye este cap. Ba-bye 3

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, mentira. Ahora continuamos.

Beso. Beso. Gemido. Espasmo erótico. Gemido. Gemido. Entra. Entra más fuerte. Sale. Entra de nuevo. Termina.

**-Repitamos Haya-chan**-dijo un no tan cansado Takeshi después de tener uno de los mejores lemmon de su vida.

**-Jodete-**y entonces Haya-chan se durmió-

Bueno, ahora todos estaban ya desayunando. Tsuna le estaba dando en la boca un desayuno tradicional a Kyoya. Mientras, Reborn limpiaba con una servilleta restos de tostadas de la comisura de los labios de Lambo. Ryohei esperaba un mensaje con un sonrojo no prestando atención a lo que comía. Mukuro…el no estaba ahí. Chrome aceptaba otra galleta con forma de perrito de Len mientras la misma le servía café nuevamente. Y Takeshi… estaba a diez asientos de su gatito porque al mismo le dolía el trasero y culpaba de todo al alto.

Takeshi giro su vista a las manos de Hibari y Tsuna, principalmente sus anillos, los cuales simbolizaban su unión y amor eterno. Luego miro su mano y… nada. El no se había casado aun con Gokudera, ya que el peliplateado nunca quiso ni mencionar la idea. Luego miro a Reborn y Lambo. Ellos tampoco estaban casados, ya que uno de ellos aun era menor de edad, pero en parte se comportaban como una pareja de recién casados. Luego estaban Kyoko y Haru, ellas estaban casadas y felices gozando de Francia y enviaban una postal cada fin de mes para contar chismes y noticias.

Todo era rosa y dulce a su alrededor, pero lo suyo no era rosa y dulce. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de sonreír, comiendo su desayuno en silencio ignorando comentarios alegres o comentarios sarcásticos, simplemente se sumergió en sus melancólicos pensamientos, tratando de degustar el omelet. Y esto no paso desapercibido para Hayato, quien dejo de comer su tostada con miel para ver mejor a su pareja, vio sus ojos y no dudo en lo que tenía que hacer. Se levanto captando la atención de Yamamoto, porque a los demás no les importaba (excepto a las fujoshis ninja) y se sentó al lado del mismo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y puso su tostada con miel en los labios ajenos. No hay mejor muestra de amor que compartir la comida.

**-Gokud-**

**-solo come, idiota-**se sonrojo un poco al ver como en parte la sonrisa de Takeshi volvía y captaba gustoso la tostada que le daba el gatito a su vez que le convidaba de su omelet.

Y asi transcurrio la mañana en la mansión. Y llego la tarde.

"_Que apuestos" "¿Estarán solteros?" "Uno tiene anillo pero no me importa" "Que buen trasero tiene el que porta la espada" "¡El de la fedora! Hazme un hijo"._Eso y mas se escuchaba por la calle hacia el trío-eso sonó mal-hacia el grupo de hombres que caminaban por una de las zonas costosas de Italia. El grupo estaba compuesto por Reborn, Hibari y un poco mas al frente Takeshi. Ahora, pese a que los tres iban a un mismo lugar (y no es un love hotel para hacer un trio suke, quiero aclarar) cada uno tenía una cosilla en mente. Hibari a su conejito y a que no le importase que fuesen mujeres, mordería a esas locas por perturbar la paz. Reborn a su vaquita y recordaba el tiempo en donde hubiese correspondido todas esas peticiones de sexo. Y Takeshi a su gatito y el destino que le aguardaba.

Llegaron, majestuosa e increíble se alzaba una joyería famosa, a la cual llamaremos… ¡Célèbre bijoux! (que significa joyeria famosa en francés) y entraron. Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Hasta que una empleada se acercó-**Sr. Hibari, bienvenido de nuevo ¿Qué lo trae de vuelta?-**preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. Hibari solo señalo con la cabeza a Yamamoto y la empleada captó la señal**-¿Quién es el afortunado?-**preguntó con una pervertida sonrisa-

**-Bueno, mi novio, hemos estado juntos por 8 años-**contestó medio avergonzado-

**-En ese caso, sígame, le mostrare unos anillos preciosos-**

En cuanto se fueron. Los azabaches decidieron empezar a mirar.

**-Bebe, explica el porque estoy aquí-**demandó Hibari mirando las pulseras-

**-Sabes perfectamente donde quedaba este sitio, además, si Takeshi sale corriendo, sería mas divertido que lo aplastemos los dos con tal de detenerlo-**Reborn observo un pequeño cencerro de plata y dejó que las fantasías hiciesen su trabajo-**Disculpe, quisiera comprar este cencerro-**

Y asi fue como cada uno salio con algo de ese lugar. Takeshi más feliz que nunca, ya que hoy mismo se lo pediría a Gokudera quien si aceptaba, pasaría a ser Yamamoto Hayato. Se ponía tan feliz de solo pensarlo. En cuanto llego a la mansión, guardo el anillo y salio a entrenar un poco.

Ya en la cena, a la hora del postre. Takeshi fue a su habitación solo para ver como el anillo ya no estaba. Horrorizado volvió a la mesa mientras todos les prestaban atención pero el simplemente se sentó al lado de su pareja-si buscabas el anillo, quiero que sepas que lo devolví- y fue cuando Takeshi se levanto de golpe tirando la silla, para sorpresa de todos. Miro con creciente enojo a Hayato.

**-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?-**ante el grito, Gokudera permaneció calmo y se levanto, para mirarlo serio.

**-Hay una muy buena razón-**

**-¿¡Y CUAL ES!?-**

**-Ya no quiero que seas mi novio-**

Y con esa frase, Takeshi cayó en una silla desocupada. Recuerden que todo este dramón esta pasando frente a todos, les doy a imaginación la expresión de cada uno.

**-También hay una buena razón por la cual ya no quiero que seas mi novio-**Gokudera se había arrodillado para ver desde abajo como las lagrimas se amontonaban en los ojos castaño ámbar de Yamamoto.

**-¿Y-Y cual e-es?-**preguntó entre tartamudeos, la tristeza era cada vez mayor-

**-Ya no quiero que seas mi novio…Porque quiero que seas mi esposo-**y para mayor sorpresa de todos, Hayato había sacado un anillo con un diamante azul y agarro la mano de ajena**-Yamamoto Takeshi ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-**y fue cuando Takeshi se le fue encima para tirarlo al piso y llenarlo de besos.

-Si Haya-chan. ¡Si quiero!-se colocó el anillo y le dio un beso mas largo aun. Luego se empezaron a escuchar aplausos, gritos de felicitación, silbidos y un "kufufu" porque esta vez, Mukuro si estaba ahí.

Ahora, solo quedaba planear la boda, una estresante tortura. Pero que por ahora disfruten el momento.


	5. Felice anniversario

¡Tack! ¡Tack! ¡Tack!

Ese era el sonido del hermoso cencerro de plata de Lambo, el cual se movía al compás de las estocadas que le daba el hitman en la posición del vaquero. La cual consistía en Reborn acostado en la cama y Lambo montándolo, y Reborn hacia un pequeño esfuerzo extra en mover con precisión sus caderas para que la estocada sea mas profunda y caliente. Y esta vez, Reborn se había puesto lo que parecía ser unos cuernos de toro mientras que Lambo tenía los suyos propios, de vaquita.

Nuevamente, Reborn no había preparado a Lambo, ya que estaba vez lo estaban haciendo a modo "animales en celo" y había decidido que, para sentir mucho mejor la apretadita y golosa entrada del mas joven, no lo prepararía a menos que lo rogase. Pero Lambo tenía su orgullo y decidió, estratégicamente, que primero se la quería chupar. Aunque Reborn vio las segundas intenciones no le importo, estaba mas concentrado en sentir la jugosa boquita de Lambo besando y lamiendo su pene, engulléndolo como si de un dulce se tratase y susurrando palabras sucias que solo hacían que se pusiese mas duro y que su falo desprendiese mas calor. Pero Reborn lo detuvo antes de llenar su boca con la leche del hitman, justificándose diciendo "esta vez, me quiero descargar en tu hambriento culito".

Y fue así como llegaron a esa posición, el calor que ambos desprendían solo lograba excitarlos más y los gemidos mezclándose con la atmósfera erótica que habían creado los ponía más desquiciados por aquel pecaminoso tacto.

De un momento a otro, el mayor había agarrado de las caderas a la vaquita y con fuerza lo había puesto de cuatro sobre la cama, con las piernas considerablemente separadas y nuevamente se había adentrado en su interior a lo cual Lambo gimió demasiado fuerte. Puede que la posición del perrito fuese su menos favorita, pero dios que le encantaba cuando podía sentir mas profunda el falo de su pareja. Entrando, saliendo, moviéndose en círculo o directamente pequeñas penetraciones extremadamente rápidas. Esa posición lo hacia comportarse verdaderamente como un animal en celo. Ni hablar del mayor. En una de muchas de esas deliciosas estocados, Lambo se había venido.

Reborn sentía como el culito de su pareja lo absorbía mas, y el más que encantado le daba lo que mas pedía. Semen. Y cuando se corrió, creo que era uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido hasta ahora.

Se acostó al lado del menor y ambas respiraciones se fueron calmando-**Dios, no sabía que te ponías así por un cencerro. Debí haberte comprado uno hace bastante-**con algo de esfuerzo, logro atraer a Lambo y taparlos, ya que estaban perdiendo el calor de forma rápida, el frío se hacia presente en la noche.

**-Yo no sabía que de verdad eras un animal en celo cuando te lo propones**-comentó viendo los cuernos de toro-**aunque honestamente, te hacen ver como un demonio-**

**-Pues este demonio te hace tocar el cielo. Duérmete, vaquita cachonda**-lo atrajo hasta él y el pequeño se acomodó en su fuerte pecho.

**-Igualmente, demonio en celo-**se acomodó en el pecho del mayor y se dispuso a dormir. Tuvo un sueño extraño en donde era acosado por dos sombras pero no sabia quienes eran ya que eran buenas escondiéndose, y el lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse de Reborn y esperar que todo terminase.

Despertó de golpe y palmeó el lugar a su lado. Nada. Rápidamente Lambo llegó a la conclusión de que Reborn se había hartado de él y había huido con Bianchi hacía Holanda para poder criar corderos y cantar en los Alpes. Conclusión que desapareció al ver al hitman cruzar la puerta del baño con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad y con otra se secaba el cabello. Que sexy por dios.

-**¿Te busco una cubeta vaquita? O tal vez prefieras cerrar la boca**-quiso gozar de su propia burla, pero al escuchar un "_click_" se puso serio. Rápidamente se dirigió al armario y ahí estaba una rubia de ojos celeste, vestida como una ninja.

**-jeje… Hola, soy Mizaki, encantada de-**pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Reborn la había agarrado y la echo del cuarto-**espera**-Reborn se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta para escucharla**-¿Podrían hacer lemmon de nuevo?-**no dudo, se la cerró en la cara.

-**Mizaki, aquí te encuentro**-aparece Len de la nada y se la lleva de la oreja-**te dije que me esperaras-**

-**perdon~**-esa disculpa fue para calmar a Len, ya que estaba muy ocupada viendo el lemmon RL que grabó y por el cual se quedo despierta toda la noche.

Regresando a la habitación.

**-¿Tenías que ser tan rudo con ella?-**Lambo, en el lapso en el que Reborn hecho a la chica, se puso ropa. Una camisa con manchas de vaca, un pantalón negro ajustado y botas negras.

-**Si, el único que te puede ver desnudo soy yo…Y mi cámara, por supuesto**-una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro mientras iba al armario, al abrirlo, se podía ver el mismo traje que usaba todo el tiempo, diez veces repetidas. Lambo lo miro un tanto raro-**soy hombre de un solo estilo**-se coloco su traje y su fedora**-bueno. Ciao ciao-**quiso salir por la puerta pero Lambo lo agarró del hombro.

**-Espera ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-**

**-16 ¿Por?-**

**-¿El 16 no te suena a algo?-**Lambo miraba al mayor con un sonrojo y de vez en cuando bajaba la vista-

**-…"El clip"*-**al escuchar eso, el Bovino se quedo de piedra y su sonrojo se desvaneció, reemplazándolo con una mueca molesta-**no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas vaca estupida, tengo otra misión**-y el mas alto fue empujado por el bajito hacía fuera de la alcoba.

**-Diviértete-**fue la respuesta mas seca que el desierto que le dio su pareja para luego recibir un portazo.

El hitman no le tomo importancia, cumpliría la misión y para cuando volviera Lambo ya estaría de mejor humor y puede que lo convenza para que hagan el 16. Con esos pensamientos se fue más relajado a su misión.

Lambo, por otro lado, no podía creer que el mayor haya olvidado su aniversario. Cada decimosexto día del mes, salían o hacían algo juntos ya que fue ese día donde se conocieron a fondo…Muy a fondo. Pero no, al parecer al mayor se le dio por olvidar una de las fechas mas importantes del año, según el. Si, parece ridículo ya que lo pueden hacer cada mes del bendito año, pero como Lambo cumplía el rol pasivo, en parte le gustaba actuar como esas novias obsesivas. Para mantener una relación había que ser salvajes de vez en cuando y fuera de la cama también.

**-Las penas se van con una buena caminata-**si, a Lambo le importaba poco que la ultima vez que salió solo casi lo violan, mientras llevase su set de cuernos hasta podría ir por la zona de los bares y hacer de las suyas mientras no se entere el mayor, quiero aclarar que significa hacer bromas y demás, no piensen que se acuesta con cualquiera. En fin, salió sin apuro y cuando paso delante de un espejo, arreglo sus ondulados cabellos y sonrió coquetamente haciendo poses provocadoras logrando que el pequeño cencerro de plata se agitase e hiciese ruido, Lambo era muy coqueto.

Salió de la mansión no sin antes avisar para que le comuniquen a Tsuna.

Las calles eran bulliciosas y estaban más congestionadas de lo usual. Tuvo que disculparse varias veces con señoras y hombres por chocarse con ellos, algunos lo tomaron bien, otros también se disculparon, algunos le ignoraron y a veces uno que otro le decía que si se iban a la cama "puede" que le perdonen. La gente se sorprende bastante al oír a alguien tan lindo insultándolos, pero ellos se lo merecen por atrevidos.

En medio de todo eso bullicio, alguien lo tomo por la espalda sujetándole las manos y tapándole la boca, metiéndolo en un callejón al cual no entraba mucha luz, ya de por si no ayudaba que el día estuviese nublado.

Pudo ver que el hombre, porque ni por asomo lo estaría secuestrando una mujer, lo hacía entrar en una habitación. Se ve que era de esos callejones que a su vez eran escondites de drogadictos o uno que otro vagabundo. Cuando Lambo estaba a punto de darle un ataque, el secuestrador le saco el set de cuernos y los arrojo lejos, quitándole varios modos de escape a la vaquita. Debido a que la habitación era oscura, el menor tenía que hacer esfuerzos para poder orientarse pero al sentir que lo apoyaban en lo que parecía una cama, se empezó a asustar.

Trato de forcejear pero el más alto le empezó a mordisquear levemente la oreja y lanzó un involuntario gemido y poco a poco empezó a aflojar ¿Cómo sabía aquella persona de su punto erógeno? Los mordiscos empezaban a ser un poco más fuerte y pudo sentir como aquel extraño paseaba sus grandes manos por sus caderas y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.

Pudo sentir como lo despojaban de su camisa y de su demás ropa a una velocidad increíble. Completamente desnudo, el secuestrador lo apoyo en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello con un poco de rudeza, Lambo grito pero rápidamente la misteriosa persona le puso una mano en la boca, impidiéndole pedir ayuda.

Lambo lanzó un quejido de disgusto al sentir la boca de aquella persona cubrir su falo. Se sentía incomodo y sucio que un extraño le estuviese tocando y le resultaba peor estar completamente débil. Sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Reborn.

Un calor empezó a cubrirlo. No, no, no. Estaba a punto de venirse. Con una mano que logro librar, trato de alejar al hombre, pero este hacía fuerza para seguir chupandosela. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se corrió de lleno en la boca del extraño y pudo sentir como tragaba su semilla.

Al parecer a aquella persona no le bastaba con hacerlo sentir sucio, también quería estar dentro de él, ya que sintió unos dedos dentro suyo preparándolo. Nuevamente trato de luchar, con la esperanza de poder escapar aunque tuviese que hacerlo desnudo. Pero el desconocido le aplico una llave impidiéndole movimiento y continúo con su labor de prepararlo.

Lambo sentía aquellos fríos dedos entrar y salir, tijereteando para expandir su entradita y simular penetraciones un poco fuertes pero sin hacerle daño. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la vaquita, asustado al sentir como los dedos salían de su entrada para no volver a entrar. Temiendo lo peor. Solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su amado**-Reborn…-**las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Pero no sintió una intromisión mas grande, si no que abrieron la puerta de golpe y después el sonido de una pistola disparar para luego se cubierto por una capa de liquido carmesí y luego el cuerpo herido pero que aun respiraba del extraño cayó sobre él. Grito de terror.

**-Paolo Marco. Miserable rata, admito que eres escurridizo pero nadie…-**se quedó callado al ver quien era la victima del tal Paolo. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo misterioso. Una mirada que Lambo jamás había visto. El hitman empezó a recoger la ropa de Lambo y de una patada saco a Paolo de arriba del niño, agarró al Bovino y lo encerró en lo que parecía el baño con su ropa**-espera aquí y cierra-**su voz sonaba diferente, tanto que le dio un escalofrió al mas joven. Asintió y cuando el mayor salio cerró con el pestillo y se empezó a cambiar, ignorando lo mejor que podía lo que pasaba en la otra habitación.

Por otro lado, Reborn comenzó a darle fuertes patadas en la espalda a Paolo, queriéndosela romper. Su rostro no mostraba emociones. Un extremo grito de dolor perforo las habitaciones y sonrió con maldad. Ya le había roto la espalda ¿Ahora que le rompería? Votó por las manos.

**-Por favor, matame**-suplicaba Paolo al sentir como se rompían de a poco y con bastante dolor cada uno de sus dedos. Pero el sicario no le respondía**-¡Por favor!-**

¡Crack! Las manos del violador ahora eran inservibles.

**-Te habría matado después de que te viera, miserable rata-**comentó tranquilamente, con aquella voz tan fría y aterradora que alteraba a cualquiera**-pero cometiste un grave error-**agarró con brusquedad de los pelos a Paolo y lo alzó un poco, para estrellarle con fuerza el rostro contra el frío suelo de madera, logrando que desde la nariz del violador empezaran a salir chorros de sangre y que escupiese dos dientes.-**no sabes lo que es la "propiedad privada" y eso es lo que me orilla a hacer esto. Si fuera por mí te habría dado una muerte rápida e indolora. Pero esta ya no es por mi, si no por Lambo.-**

**-¿La-Lambo?-**como respuesta nuevamente el sicario estrello su cara contra el piso, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre.

**-No digas su nombre con tanta confianza, directamente no digas su nombre-** Con una de sus manos le hizo una seña a Leon quien no se había movido hasta ahora. El camaleón se convirtió en serpiente y se arrojo al cuello de Paolo, ahorcándolo lo suficiente para que le doliese pero no para que muriera tan fácil-**Te felicito, hace bastante que nadie me hacía enojar de esta manera, te daré un premio**-y le encajo una patada fuerte en el medio de los ojos, haciendo que el cráneo se abriese hundiendo los ojos al interior del mismo y un enorme brote de sangre saliese a cantaros. Reborn, al llegar a lo mas profundo con su patada, puro tocar el cerebro de Paolo con sus costosos zapatos. Al sacarlo, el cuerpo quedo inerte en un charco de su propia sangre, en una posición como si estuviese dormido. Se había acabado.

Leon se deslizo hacía la fedora donde volvió a su forma original. Reborn sacó un pañuelo se limpió el zapato. Caminó hasta la puerta del baño y toco tres veces. Escucho el pestillo y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un asustado Lambo-vamonos vaca estupida-lo tomó del brazo y lo saco del escondite a la calle, la cual ahora estaba menos concurrida.

**-Gracias Reborn-**el pequeño se sentía más seguro ahora que el mayor estaba a su lado-

**-No digas nada-**su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco frío aun**-es mi culpa-**

**-No es cierto…-**

**-Tendría que haberte dejado mas marcas, así sabrían que tienes dueño. El cencerro no es suficiente**-el pequeño quedo mudo ante aquella respuesta, sonrió un poco. Reborn era Reborn**.-por cierto-**de la nada, Reborn le entrego un pequeño peluchito a Lambo.-**Feliz…Aniversario**-el peluche era lo que parecía ser un osito dentro de un disfraz de vaquita y aunque fuese un poco pequeño, Lambo lo tenía que agarrar con las dos manos.

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro del menor a la vez que miraba el regalo**-Como…-**

**-No creas que no te presto atención, vaca inepta-**Reborn opto por esconder su mirada debajo de su fedora, recordando como consiguió aquella información sobre el peluche.

_Flash back_

_Reborn caminaba por el pasillo, estaba de camino para su misión. Tenía que matar a un tal Paolo Marco, cosa fácil. Cuando cruzó un pasillo se encontró con la ninja de hace rato._

_**-Que pase un buen aniversario-**__fue lo que ella le dijo y fue cuando el hitman paro en seco y agarro a la rubia__**-¿Dije algo?-**__preguntó con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa de "me gustan los cachorritos"._

_**-Explícate-**_

_**-bueno, según he escuchado, cada 16 celebran un aniversario…-**__Reborn soltó a la rubia quien se tambaleo un poco por el brusco movimiento._

"_Mierda" pensó un tanto fastidiado el mayor, ignorando que la chica empezó a tomarle sexy fotos de todos los ángulos. Había olvidado el estupido aniversario y como conocía al Lambo, este no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Tenía que hacer algo, de lo contrarió se quedaría sin diversión por un buen tiempo. Miro a la rubia y luego a la cámara y se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó su arma y le apuntó a la chica-__**tienes cinco segundos para darme una idea-**_

_Mizaki no se hizo rogar, rápidamente empezó a hacer "click" en su cámara buscando una foto o imagen que ayudase al mayor. "cuatro" se empezó a poner nerviosa, sabía que no debió haber sacado demasiadas fotos del lemmon RL. "tres" comenzó a sudar, siguió apretando el botón de retroceder de la cámara esperando encontrar algo. "dos" llego a la sección de aquella vez que siguió a Lambo a uno de sus paseos semanales, y la encontró. "un-" __**-¡Aquí esta!-**__alzó la cámara mostrándole la fotografía al mayor, donde se mostraba a Lambo viendo una vidriera, donde exhibían lo que parecía un peluche de un oso dentro de un traje de vaquita, bastante lindo._

_**-Excelente-**__le sacó la cámara a lo que Mizaki se quejo-__**pronto tendrás tu recompensa-**__guardó la cámara en su bolsillo para no olvidar el modelo y se marchó, dejando a una triste Mizaki atrás._

_**-Mi cámara…-**_

_Fin del flash back_

Mientras Lambo no lo supiese, todo estaría bien.

Hablando de vacas, en este momento, Lambo logró divisar un hotel y sonrió traviesamente. Agarró de la mano al sicario y lo arrastro hacía el edificio-creo que ahora yo te daré tu regalo de aniversario-el mayor, al ver hacía donde iban, formó una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Al final y justo como Reborn quería. Hicieron el 16.

Omake

**-Mizaki-**llamó Len a la rubia mientras la chica leía lo que parecía un doujinshi, donde curiosamente los personajes en la portada se parecían a Reborn y Lambo y la clasificación era R-18**-¿Qué lees?-**

Mizaki alzó su mirada azulada para hacer contacto con la chocolate**-Mi recompensa-**fue todo lo que dijo para hundir nuevamente su mirada hacia el doujinshi

Len solo suspiro y comenzó nuevamente a barrer pero con una ligera sonrisa. Luego convencería a su amiga de que se lo preste.


	6. Gufo mangia marshmallows

Mukuro estaba hasta la coronilla del amor. Todo el tiempo la gente a su alrededor revoloteaba como mariposas por culpa del dichoso amor. Hasta Chrome era en parte una de esas estupidas mariposas, pero era su hermanita de modo que la perdonaba. Simplemente quería apuñalar a cuanta persona se cruzase en su camino con aquella asquerosa sonrisa producto del amor. Escupió con fastidio, como anhelaba amor…

Digo, anhelaba que el amor se extinguiese… A quien engañaba, el también quería sentir aquel sentimiento calido en su interior, pero lo único que obtenía era solo sexo, siempre sexo.

Y lo tenía podrido.

Caminando por las calles, veía el cielo, tan celeste. Y lo amargaba, siempre prefirió la noche o los días nublados. Veía a la gente tan feliz y no los entendía, aquellas mismas personas que si se quedaban sin batería en el celular o no estaban conectados con cualquier aparato tecnológico enloquecían. El estuvo encerrado bastante tiempo en una pecera robótica si lo ponía en palabras bonitas, no encontraba el mismo placer que los demás en los objetos que ahora dominaban el mundo. El poder estar desconectado le permitía apreciar lo que lo rodeaba, descontando a la gente claro esta. Apreciaba que en estas fechas la gente (y los locales) se ponían mas acaramelados que en todos los meses. Corazoncitos y flores por doquier. Aguantaba los corazones, pero si algo repudiaba, eran las flores.

Sus amargos pensamientos se vieron dejados de lado cuando chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo ¿Tan distraído iba? Al menos choco con una persona amable, ya que esta le tendió la mano en modo de ayuda, pero el tenía orgullo, y de un manotazo la alejo para levantarse por su cuenta viendo con quien tuve la desgracia de encontrarse. Frunció el ceño. Aquella cabellera blanca y ese tatuaje los reconocía producto de infinitas pesadillas que tuvo.

-**Cuanto tiempo Mukuro**-esa sonrisa la cual sospechaba que era falsa, solo pertenecía a…

-**Gesso**-murmuro con desprecio la piña heterocromatica. Jamás podría olvidar la terrible paliza que le dio el alto cuando se enfrentaron en un conflicto entre Famiglias. Pese a que llegaron a un acuerdo sano, Mukuro repudió desde entonces al Gesso, asqueado cada vez que lo veía en la sopa.

Byakuran no obvio la cara de odio del cabeza de piña, es más, se rió un poco solamente para molestarlo. El iba tranquilo por la calle, había comprado unas flores mientras iba de visita a la casa de Yuni cuando vio a Mukuro y rápidamente tuvo una idea. Fue con un poco mas de fuerza y lo empujo pero haciéndolo ver como si se chocaran por error, aunque el no se cayó. Y ahora, tenía toda la atención del Rokudo-**fufufu ¿Qué te pasa calabaza? ¿Te quedaste mudo ante mi sensualidad?-**Byakuran siempre tuvo un extraño sentido del humor.

**-Lo menos que tienes es sensualidad. **_**Rata de dos patas**_-esto ultimo lo pensó, no se arriesgaría a tener que enfrentarlo en publico, el no era tonto-**Además, de seguro lo hiciste a propósito-**

**-No es cierto-**

Esto ya parecía esas peleas de colegio donde el nene le jala el pelo a la nena para llamar su atención, para luego negar todo. Mukuro observaba amargado, las dos cosas que odiaba unidas contra él. Byakuran y flores. Se estaba tentando para hacer un chiste sobre la sexualidad del peliblanco, pero se contuvo, debía decir algo y sería lo más asombroso que dijese en mucho tiempo, algo que contradijese a Byakuran… ¡Lo tenía!

**-Que si-**

**-No es cierto, juro que soy inocente y tú débil-**una sonrisita traviesa se hizo presente en su rostro

**-Mentiroso, mentiroso, con cara de oso-**canturreo solo para fastidiar

**-no tengo cara de oso Mukuro-**Byakuran se comenzaba a cansar.

**-Kufufu-**y era hora del ultimátum-**pues con lo feo que eres me confundo.**

Al parecer ese comentario no le gusto al peliblanco, ya que rápidamente su expresión cambio a una un tanto enfadada, Mukuro se puso alerta y borró su sonrisa burlona. Tenía dos opciones.

A) Enfrentar a Gesso.

B) Huir.

Mukuro se coloco en posición pero de un segundo el Gesso lo inmovilizo.

Debió haber elegido la B.

-**Repítelo**-le dijo-**vamos, no pasa nada. Estamos en confianza-**su tono de voz era tan calmo que a Mukuro se le erizaban los pelos como la cola a un gato-**tendré que obligarte a que lo repitas-**y como si fuese algo normal de todos lo días, Byakuran mordió ligeramente la oreja derecha del heterocromatico y este de quedo pálido por la sorpresa. Dios, los rumores eran ciertos ¡Rumores que el mismo había inventado! ¿Esto lo hacía vidente? No importaba, la mayor pregunta que se hizo fue ¡¿Dónde carajo se había metido la gente?! El juraría que hace unos momentos estaba llena la calle**-Habla-**su voz se hizo mas ronca, otorgándole sensualidad. Mukuro se sonrojo y se abofeteo. El era Rokudo Mukuro y no se sonrojaba, él como tipo genial que era, se enfadaba si le hacían cosas fuera de la raya. No era un jodido uke. Trató de luchar para quitarse de encima a Byakuran pero este comenzaba a agarrarlo mas fuerte-**Que salvaje Mukuro-chan ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?-**el sonido de una bofetada hizo eco. La piña había logrado safarse y le propino un golpe digno de una actriz de telenovela al malvavisco.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Risas.

Risas más fuertes.

Byakuran se reía como si no hubiese mañana, empezando a hacer movimientos raros ya que se empezaba a quedar sin aire. Rokudo lo miraba sin entender, completamente quito, obviando la excelente oportunidad de escape que tenía. El enfado era mas grande que las ganas de correr, sabía que el alto se estaba mofando de él y no lo toleraría. Dispuesto a darle una patada en los huevos, preparo las piernas y al arrojar la patada, Byakuran le sostuvo la pierna impidiéndole bajarla-**Yo se que eres capaz de algo mejor Muku-chan**- Quien le dio permiso al tatuado de hablar como si fuesen amigos, o mas directo, gente que no se odia-**Por cierto, lo del departamento era mentira. Tengo asuntos que resolver**-el peliblanco pudo notar un atisbo de decepción en los ojos del heterocromatico, rió por lo bajo-**bueno, bueno. Si es tan importante para ti que te preste atención, te iré a buscar a la noche para que nos divirtamos**-doble sentido detectado-**ponte lindo**-finalizado su comentario, soltó la pierna del fruti chico y se marchó, posiblemente a comprar nuevas flores ya que las otras se habían arruinado.

¿Alguna vez vieron cuando grande abren la boca las cantantes de opera? Pues ellas se quedan cortas ante la expresión de Mukuro, quien no podía creer su suerte peor. ¿Qué hizo mal? Aparte de cometer múltiples asesinatos, secuestros, posesiones ¡Ah! Una vez le robo un dulce a un niño. Pero dejando eso de lado el era todo un santo y no merecía semejante castigo, primero prefería tratar bien a Ave-kun. Y a parte ese "ponte lindo", el no era lindo era sexy y siempre estaba boni-digo sexy donde sea cuando sea.

Genial, ahora tenía peor humor. Mejor comería algo y después se calmaría.

**-Mukuro-sama ¿Esta bien?-**pregunto un tanto preocupada Chrome, al ver como su maestro devoraba ya la décima barra de chocolate en el tiempo que tomaban el té**-es un chico-**afirmó al ver mejor al Rokudo.

**-¿Por qué lo primero que afirmas es que es un hombre? Que me cuide el pelo, lo mantenga largo y sedoso, sepa vestir bien y mi extraña fascinación por los dulces no me hace alguien…**-hizo gestos bastante femeninos y movió sus pestañas de arriba debajo de forma coqueta.

**-¿Gay?-**

**-Que delicada eres mi querida Chrome**-comentó en un tono sarcástico, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo mientras esta estaba apoyada en la mesa-**kufufu si se atreve a venir, me asegurare de que no salga kufufufu-**

**-Que pervertido es Mukuro-sama-**le contesto la del parche mientras bebía de su té de menta-

**-Cuando encuentre a quien te hizo más…yo**-apretó su puño-**me asegurare de que pague caro. Ahora si me disculpas, tomare un relajante baño de burbujas-**se levantó de la mesa y se marchó, dejando a la Dokuro sola con una poker face.

Si algo amaba la piña eran los deliciosos baños que ofrecía su lujosa y exclusiva tina. Tan grande y llena de agua calentita con burbujas. Y por supuesto, no faltaba su dragoncito de goma, bañándose con el. Bya-tan, cualquier parecido del dragoncito blanco con una persona es mera coincidencia. Recordó perfectamente como lo encontró…

_**-Oya oya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-**__alzó el dragoncito de goma y lo miro detenidamente-__**lo conservare. Que se joda el dueño**__-lo guardo en su bolsillo y se marchó._

Que buenos tiempos.

Al salir de su habitación, ya todo guapo y arreglado. Se arreglaba porque quería, no por querer complacer a Gesso. Tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le estaba tocando el hombro para llamar su atención, cuando se harto de aquel tacto, encaró a la persona y tuvo que bajar la cabeza ya que quien lo llamó era Lambo- ¿Qué quieres mocoso?-le preguntó enfadado a la vaca.

**-Yare Yare nuevamente olvidaste que tenías una misión. A veces me sorprendes, con lo responsable que pareces-**negó con la cabeza el más pequeño. Rokudo lo miro fijamente, como si analizara su cuerpo y esto ponía un tanto incomodo al del cencerro. Lo miraba de pies a cabeza, y honestamente, no encontró nada especial. Suspiro con fastidio y lo miro decepcionado**-¿Qué?-**inquirió Lambo ante ese despectivo gesto.

-**No lo veo**-ante la intriga del más joven, decidió continuar-**kufufu No veo que vio el ex Arcobaleno en ti. No tienes nada que sobresalga.**

**-Se ve que a alguien le llegó la regla-**el Bovino no paso 3 años con Reborn sin que se le pegara un poco de actitud-**Además, esas cosas se las preguntas a él.**-con algo de rudeza le entregó la misión y se marcho.

Con la carpeta en la mano, fue en busca del sicario para aclarar sus dudas. Se lo encontró en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando su puntería aunque más bien parecía que lo hacía para pasar el rato**.- ¿Qué deseas?-**le preguntó el mayor sin voltearse, disparando a los múltiples objetivos que se le aparecían.

**-Tengo una pregunta-**escucho un sonido de garganta por parte del hitman y continuo**-¿Qué le viste al muchacho?-**

**-La vaca estupida-**confirmó Reborn-**simplemente lo vi y lo tome. Yo tomo lo que me gusta y me gusta él. Así de simple-**

**-Eso no me contesta nada-**

Reborn suspiro fastidiado-**veras Dame-Mukuro**-apodo al fruti chico-**Cuando un hombre decide tener a alguien de por vida a quien violar, someter y amar. Mira las siguientes cualidades-** Rokudo prestó atención- **no hay que ser hipócritas, lo primero que miramos es el físico. Como veras en esta imagen**-sacó su teléfono y le mostró una foto de Lambo. La vaquita llevaba lo que parecía un pequeño vestidito de tirantes de seda rosa pálido que le llegaba a la mitad de la mitad del muslo. Estaba acostado hecho bolita abrazando un peluchito, lucia tan calmo y pacifico. Una monada-**Lambo cumple perfectamente esta función. Luego esta el conocimiento. Observa**-sacó de su bolsillo un papel y empezó a abrirlo, revelando un examen con calificación perfecta- **Lambo saca 10 y su nota mas baja a sido un 9.4 en toda su vida. Así que podemos mantener conversaciones de un mismo nivel intelectual. Luego esta la actitud, aunque esta varia dependiendo de la persona. Solo te digo que él toma la personalidad que necesita al momento que la necesita. Y como ultima, si sabe cocinar-**esta ultima desconcertó a Mukuro-**a mi me gusta comer y a Lambo le encanta experimentar en la cocina, mientras no haga nada que se mueva o amenace mi vida, por mi esta bien. Ahora**-agarró a Mukuro y lo hecho de la sala, pero antes de cerrar la puerta-**Una cosita más, si le dices a alguien de esto, serás mi nuevo blanco ¿Entendido?**-la piña asintió y con eso Reborn cerró la puerta.

Ok, eso había muy extraño.

Y ahora se encontraba en el departamento de Byakuran. Se negaba a aceptar el motivo del porque se encontraba ahí.- **¿Se puede saber que miras?**-pregunto bastante molestó. Ambos estaban sentados en un sofá bastante largo y Mukuro estaba en una punta mientras que Byakuran estaba en la otra. El fruti chico lo descubrió tratando de ver su trasero.

-**Nada Muku-chan, solo admiraba tu físico tan bien cuidado**-respondió con un tono que aparentaba inocencia.

"_lo primero que miramos es el físico"_ las palabras de Reborn retumbaban en su cabeza.

**-Ya que estamos Muku-chan, podría hacerte un reto-**

**-Si se trata de quien puede comer mas chocolate, te aseguro que perderás**-a Byakuran se le cayó una gotita.

**-No, Muku-chan, como crees**-le palmeo la cabecita y la piña gruño-**es simple. Ejem ejem ¿Qué da 3x + 3 = x + 4?-**

**-X = 0,5-**contesto rápidamente Rokudo-

**-Yeiii~ Mukuro-chan es tan inteligente-**y como premio, el mayor lo abrazo-

"_Luego esta el conocimiento_" con cada recuerdo, Mukuro se aterraba más.

**-Nee Muku-chan, preparemos algo juntos**-trato de jalarlo hasta la cocina pero rápidamente el mas bajo le pego un manotazo.

**-Primero que nada, no soy tu maldita esposa. Segundo, aquí yo soy el invitado y tú me tienes que servir a mí, y por ultimo quiero un delicioso helado de chocolate con chips de chocolate ¡Ahora!-**se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan propia, esperando que el tatuado cumpla su pedido. El peliblanco simplemente suspiro y volvió a sonreír. Como amaba la actitud mandona de Mukuro, pero de seguro en la cama…-**¡Idiota! Me manchas con tu sangre nasal-**se levantó de golpe al ver su preciada camisa blanca manchada de rojo carmesí**-estupido-**

**-Lo siento tanto Mukuro**-su sonrisa decía lo contrario-**permíteme prestarte mi baño, puedes desnudarte y bañarte. Pero sobretodo desnudarte**-agarró con fuerza a la piña y lo tiro al baño-**disfrútalo.-**

Y ahí quedo, solo y manchado de sangre nasal en uno de los baños más limpios que haya visto. Sonrió despreocupado ya que le puso pestillo a la puerta para no tener visitas sorpresa. Se desvistió dejando a la vista su sensual cuerpo y se preparo el baño para luego entrar. Ahh que bien se sentía. Había cerrado los ojos para apreciar el agua caliente pero al abrirlos nuevamente, vio algo que no esperaba ver**-¿Televisión? Oya oya este hombre no escatima en gastos**-trato de buscar el control pero solo encontró lo que parecía un botón**-¿Será este?-**trató y la pantalla encendió, pero no se encontró con canales u "Hora de aventura" sino que parecía una cámara de espionaje y lo que mostraba lo reconocía en cualquier lado-**kufufu ese es mi baño**-no tuvo tiempo de gritar de rabia ya que vio como unas personas entraban a su baño.

**-Kyoya, esto esta mal-**

**-Vamos conejito, si no se entera no estamos haciendo nada malo-**

¿Quién le dio permiso al dúo ese de entrar a su baño? ¿¡Y qué mierda estaban haciendo!? Mukuro vio como empezaban a desvestirse y rápidamente apagó la pantalla. Esos dos, esos dos ¡Estaban ensuciando su precioso baño! Su Bya-tan estaba ahí, pobrecito.

Queriendo olvidar aquella traumática vista, salió del baño y comenzó a secarse con una de las grandes toallas que había y cayó en cuenta de algo. No tenía que ponerse…

Byakuran era mas listo de lo que pensaba.

No pensando dejarse amendretar, salió con todo y toalla y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Al parecer Byakuran había bajado las luces y puso de esas músicas lentas cantadas de manera sensual, el ambiente era decorado por velas y pétalos de rosas. Y ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá de una plaza, Byakuran con lo que parecía una camisa vino abierta mostrando sus… ¿aceitados? Pectorales y con un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de color negro. Sostenía en su mano la copa con helado que Mukuro quería. El tipo se movía rápido.

**-Acércate Muku-chan, aquí tengo el helado que querías**-con una voz baja y sensual, le mostró la copa con delicioso manjar de dioses.

-**Gesso. Apaga esa música y prende las luces**-el fruti chico tenía cara de fastidio, este había sido uno de sus días más largos y ahora solo quería ir a dormir-**kufufu ya que estoy aquí, voy a la cama-**

**-Kya~ Muku-chan no es de perder tiempo-**como respuesta recibió un puñetazo.

**-No seas idiota. Simplemente voy a dormir, tu duerme en el sofá-**

Byakuran hizo un puchero-**no es justo. Es mi casa-**se cruzó de brazos.

**-Pues yo soy tu invitado-**movió su cabello con estilo-**y tu deber es servirme**-dicho eso, se fue a la habitación del más alto y se acomodo en la suave cama. Pero luego sintió un peso encima y como empezaban a besarle el cuello-**Pero que mierda…-**fue callado por un beso en los labios.

-**Esperas que no haga nada mientras tu estas en mi cama, desnudo y completamente vulnerable. Mukuro-chan es tan inocente~-**comenzó a mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor.

**-Gesso, detente…G-Gesso basta… ¡Ah! Byakuran basta…Mmm mejor sigue-**

Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche pero para abreviar solo diré que Mukuro no salió virgen de la parte de atrás.


	7. Canguri amore

Ryohei estaba bastante nervioso. Como todos en la mansión el tenía a alguien especial en su vida. La cosa era que no lo conocía…de cara.

Así es gente, Ryohei se había inscrito en uno de esas paginas de Chat para gente solitaria y desesperada por alguien con los mismos gustos. Tuvo que entrar ahí tras la soledad que le embargaba por que tuvo que terminar con Hana, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían mucho en común y tuvieron que decirse adiós. No pudo superarlo.

Pero en ese sitio logró encontrar a alguien que le hizo olvidar a la chica. Su nick era Yoko_Baoa y resultaba ser hombre. Al principio estuvo bastante reacio a hablar con un hombre pero tenían tanto en comun que simplemente se había dejado llevar. Su relación se había vuelto tan estrecha que hasta se habían pasado números telefónicos y se texteaban en el desayuno, almuerzo, entrenamiento y cena. Eran la pareja perfecta, omitiendo el detalle de que jamás se habían visto la cara.

Su estado de nerviosismo de veía producto de una conversación antes de dormir.

_**Yoko_Baoa: ¿Sucede algo Heiryo_extreme? Te notó algo apagado en la conversación.**_

_**Heiryo_extreme: no es nada, solo que**_

_**Yoko_Baoa: ¿Qué?**_

_**Heiryo_extreme: ¿No crees que ya sea tiempo que nos veamos cara a cara?**_

_**Yoko_Baoa:…supongo que si. ¿Dónde nos vemos?**_

_**Heiryo_extreme: En la gran colina, así también podremos entrenar.**_

_**Yoko_Baoa: excelente idea. Te veo mañana antes de almorzar. Entrenamos y luego iremos a comer. ¿Te parece?**_

_**Heiryo_extreme: ¡Si al extremo!**_

_**Yoko_Baoa: Pues entonces. Hasta mañana ;)**_

_**Heiryo_extreme: Hasta mañana :) Duerme bien :) **_

_**Yoko_Baoa se ha desconectado**_

Y ahora, acabando de despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar antes del desayuno, le dio un ataque de nervios. ¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si no congeniaban de verdad? Muchas absurdas preguntas se hicieron presentes en su mente y solo tuvo una solución. Pedirle consejo a su maestro. Desgraciadamente Colonello no se encontraba puesto que estaba entrenando nuevos discípulos en COMSUBIN y seguramente no tendría tiempo para él. Entonces acudiría con su segunda opción. Reborn. Ya que el también se levantaba temprano, aunque desconocía las razones. Con una sonrisa, fue hacía la habitación del sicario.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Reborn.

**-Reborn, ahora no, estoy cansado…-**dijo medio adormilado Lambo, tratando de volver a dormir mientras que el mayor lo agarraba de las caderas y empezaba a simular ligeras envestidas aun con la ropa puesta.

**-Vamos, no seas malo vaquita. No podré empezar el día sin una buena sesión matinal-**metió su mano dentro del pijama ajeno, dirigiéndola hacía el miembro del menor y comenzar a masturbarlo. Sonrió felinamente al ver como Lambo trataba de disimular los leves suspiros de éxtasis-**ves, tu también quieres**-apretó la ya formada erección de Lambo y este gimió. Le empezó a subir la camisa (ya que era lo único que tenía como pijama) hasta el ombligo y empezó a desabotonarla hasta los pezones para empezar a apretarlos con su mano sobrante mientras seguía masturbándolo. Al poco tiempo Lambo se corrió-**vaya, estas mas débil-.**

Eso ofendió a Lambo. El menor se volteo para estar cara a cara con el sicario y rápidamente llevo sus manos adentro del pantalón de Reborn, para empezar a masturbarlo por sobre el bóxer con una maestría impecable, pero aunque ya haya empezado a masturbar directamente el falo del mayor, este no eyaculaba**-¿No cederás?-**preguntó coquetamente y Reborn le sonrió-**como quieras**-se hundió en las sabanas y empezó chupar el pene del hitman de forma lenta, concentrándose más en el caliente tacto entre su lengua y el miembro y una que otra fricción por parte de sus dientes.

Reborn gimió de forma ronca para avisar al menor que se corría y este solo empezó a chuparla más rápido, logrando beber toda la caliente leche que Reborn descargo en su boquita. Lo que sobro simplemente lo lamió del falo.-**goloso**-pronunció Reborn antes de subirlo nuevamente a su altura y hacer un camino con dos dedos desde la espalda del pequeño hasta su culito y meterlos en la entrada-**se nota que quieres. Tan solo tienes que sentir como tu ano absorbe mis dedos. Pero creo que quiere otra cosa**-con apuro sacó los dedos y comenzó a entrar, sintiendo como su pene empezaba a ser rodeado de aquellas exquisitas paredes y comenzaba a estrangularlo. No importaba cuanto lo hicieran, Lambo siempre estaba deliciosamente estrecho.

Comenzó a embestirlo de manera rápida, apretando su cuerpo contra el del menor. Ambos podían sentir sus excitadas respiraciones. En algún punto Reborn quedo sentado en la cama con Lambo dándole la espalda y haciendo contacto con su pecho, tenía agarradas las piernas del menor para abrirlas a su gusto y hacer mas profundas las embestidas-**R-Reborn, me vengo ¡Ahh!-**el Bovino cerró los ojos al momento de eyacular, sus mejillas sonrosadas producto del placer y con su camisa descubriendo sus duros pezones y la mayor parte de sus brazos. Una visión con la que cualquiera tendría una erección.

Pero no olvidemos que Reborn aun no se corría, y gracias al armario-espejo que tenían enfrente fue cosa fácil poder contemplar el orgasmo de su pareja y con aquella visión y por el hecho de que al correrse Lambo sus paredes se contrajeron apretando mas su falo, se corrió dentro del pequeño, profiriendo un ronco sonido cerca del oído de su pareja. Una vez pasaran unos minutos y sus respiraciones se calmaron, el mayor salio del pequeño y este se desplomo en el cama, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir**-¿Piensas desayunar?-**pregunto retóricamente Reborn, ya que Lambo estaba profundamente dormido después de esa ardua actividad. El mayor simplemente se acomodo el pantalón de dormir y se levanto de la cama. Quizás se de una ducha fría para despabilarse completamente, pero mejor iría primero a las cocinas para que dejen un omelet o unos panqueques con café para cuando Lambo se levantare, ya que si la vaquita no desayunaba estaba de pésimo humor por lo que quedaba de vida y si Lambo tenía pésimo humor el no podría jugar con él. Cuando salió por la puerta, del otro lado había un sonrojado Ryohei, seguramente por que los escucho. Enarco una ceja para darle señal de habla.

**-Necesito consejo**-fue lo único que pronunció el peligris-**Ahora**-se apresuro a decir cuando el mayor abrió la boca. Este solo soltó un suspiro de disgusto y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que esperase. Entró nuevamente a su alcoba y a los 5 segundos salió completamente vestido y perfumado.

-**Sígueme**-fue lo único que le dijo para ponerse en marcha con Ryohei atrás suyo. Llegaron al comedor principal donde la servidumbre les dio sus desayunos. Un zumo de naranja con frutas frescas para Ryohei y un expresso con dos ligeras tostadas para Reborn. El mayor le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas y bebió un poco del expresso, soltó un largo suspiro y miro atentamente al boxeador-**Quieres un consejo sobre la persona con la que te reunirás dentro de unas horas-**el peligris lo miro con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose como obtuvo la información-**tengo mis contactos Sasagawa**-volvió a beber un sorbo-**mi consejo es…nada-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Se supone que se atraen porque entre ustedes dos no hay secretos, si eres diferente a como te muestras en las conversaciones, perderá el gusto. Solo se tu mismo y lo tendrás en tus redes. Solo tienes que hacerte una ligera pregunta cuando lo veas**-el hombre lo escucho extremamente**- ¿Quiero darle o quiero que me de? Eso es todo**-el peligris se quedo blanco mientras el sicario tomaba un poco más de expresso y se lo llevaba**-Ciao ciao-.**

Sabía que debió haber acudido con su maestro.

Una vez terminó de subir la gran colina, se sentó en una de esas grandes piedras que había por todos lados a esperar su cita. Cinco minutos después apareció. Para empezar era alto, le ganaba por una frente, tenía los cabellos de un tono verde oscuro y los tenía atados en una coleta que le pasaba un poco el hombro, tenía ojos rojos y a su vez llevaba un par de ligeros lentes. Su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y estaba con un equipo de ejercicio, igual que él. Pero al ver detenidamente su rostro, supo quien era.

**-¡Koyo!-**exclamó sorprendido.

**-¡Ryohei!-**fingió estar sorprendido el alto. La verdad era que Koyo sabía de antemano con quien chateaba, a parte de los múltiples chismes que oía con respecto a su amor secreto desde la escuela. Sufrió cuando vio al joven boxeador estar con aquella chica, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de poder entablar algo con él-**que agradable sorpresa**-

**-Koyo, también estoy feliz de verte. Pero tienes que irte, tengo una cita-**

Ese comentario hizo que al peliverde le bajase una gotita por la cabeza, el boxeador era despistado pero esto ya era una exageración-**Idiota**-no pudo contener el insulto-**yo soy tu cita-**se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Jamás aprendió a controlar su impaciencia.

**-¡Eso es extremadamente genial!-**gritó muy feliz, definitivamente si con alguien se llevaba bien, ese era Koyo. Quizás debió haberle dado una oportunidad aquella vez. Podía dársela ahora**- Corramos al extremo**-dijo con un grito mas calmado y ahí el más alto de los dos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Empezaron con un ligero calentamiento dándole 10 vueltas a la parte de arriba de la colina y cuando se sintieron con bastante adrenalina empezaron a correr hacia abajo. Como la colina estaba repleta de obstáculos naturales, tenían que saltar, esquivar y a veces hacer una que otra acrobacia con la intención de esquivar grandes baches. Pero en una de esas, Ryohei cae de manera violenta dando varias vueltas sobre el duro suelo de tierra con rocas, quedando bastante lastimado. Koyo corrió alarmado hacia el**.- ¿¡Sigues vivo Ryohei!?-**pero el peligris no contesto**-¡Ryohei!-**finalmente el de la bandita en la nariz respondió, para mirar un tanto mareado al de lentes.

**-Eso…fue…-**le costaba terminar la frase.

**-¿Fue qué?-**el oji-rojo estaba alterándose.

**-Fue… ¡EXTREMO!-**nuevamente a Koyo le salió una gotita en la cabeza**- ¡HACE MUCHO QUE NO ME CAIA ASI! ¡FUE SIMPLEMENTE EXTREMO!-.**

**-¡IDIOTA!-**le retó el más alto**-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PIENSAS EN TI! ¡AL MENOS PIENSA EN MI! ¡ME ASUSTASTE!-**

**-Bueno…perdón-**creyó que decir eso era lo más conveniente para calmar al de lentes. Aunque no diría que logró ver una parte de su vida pasar ante sus ojos, los momentos con Hana, extrañaba aquellos momentos donde podía compartir con alguien**- ¿Quieres comer algo?-**trató de aliviar el ambiente.

**-Oh no, primero iremos a algún lugar a que te curen. Estas sangrando. Y no se discuto**-dijo severamente al ver como El peligris pensaba abrir la boca-**súbete**-se había agachado dándole la espalda para que se subiese y así poder cargarlo al estilo caballito. Ryohei trato, pero al parecer algunas piedras le dañaron más profundamente, imposibilitándole el movimiento. Mantuvo silencio tratando de que Koyo no se diese cuenta, pero cuando el mismo se volteo y lo vio, suspiro pesadamente-**no tienes remedio**-se levanto para poder cargar a Ryohei al estilo nupcial y este se sonrojo**-vamos-.**

Con esfuerzo bajaron lo que quedaba de colina y regresaron a donde quedaba más cerca, eso sería la mansión Vongola. Rápidamente, al entrar, varias mucamas corrieron hacía ellos, llevándose a Ryohei al ala de enfermería. Koyo hecho a todas, diciendo que el era perfectamente capaz de curarlo solo sin intervención de cualquier tipo. Jamás revelaría que tuvo que seguir las indicaciones del boxeador ya que era este el que tenía un doctorado, mientras el pensaba que con algodón y alcohol se curaría instantáneamente. Aunque fue bastante divertido.

Una vez que Ryohei estuviese vendado y acostado, Koyo se permitió suspirar de alivio-**no puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres. Decir que vayamos a comer cuando perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre. Aunque la verdad no me sorprende que sigas consiente**-con una sonrisa, le acarició los cabellos al de la bandita en la nariz como si fuese un niño**-no vuelvas a darme estos sustos ¿Ok?-**

**-Bueno, calmate Koyo. Que aun no eres mi pareja-**

**-Aun…eso quiere decir ¿Qué me darás una oportunidad?-**sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de esperanza-

**-…Al extremo-**le contestó con una sonrisa. Aunque se volvió una mueca de sorpresa al ver como Koyo le abrazaba.

Ryohei sabía que llegó el momento, tenía que decirle adiós a aquella mujer y sabía que Koyo haría que ni siquiera recordase su nombre. Tenían cosas en comun, las mismas aficiones y la misma fuerza a la hora de batallar. Sin duda, al lado de Koyo sería más feliz que con otra persona. Y fue ahí cuando recordó el sagrado consejo de Reborn.

"_¿Quiero darle o quiero que me de?"_ y ahí supo la respuesta.

**-Koyo-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Quiero que me des-**dijo totalmente seguro.

Y de la impresión que le dejo a Koyo aquella confesión, los vidrios de sus lentes se rompieron.

Esta sería una ¡Extrema! Relación.


	8. Amore de animali

**-K-Kyoya no te detengas-**rogó Tsuna.

A decir verdad ambos estaban bastante calientes. Cuando Kyoya volvió de su misión no vio a su conejito, bastante frustrado se fue a su alcoba a descansar. Justo cuando se había puesto apenas el pantalón de dormir con el torso desnudo, apareció. Desde le puerta del baño había salido Tsuna con un…peculiar atuendo. Era un babydoll rosado claro compuesto de una ligera tanguita y un corto vestido que le llegaba al muslo de tela transparente con un pequeño moño rosa oscuro en el escote en V. Cuando Tsuna se dio la vuelta para que también admirase su parte trasera, logro ver como el vestidito era un delantal ya que por detrás era atado con un listón delgado. También pudo admirar como el hambriento culito de Tsuna clamaba porque lo penetrase. Y comenzó la parte favorita de ambos.

Kyoya se había acercado a Tsuna como si fuese un lobo acechando a su presa, esa conclusión no estaba lejos de la realidad. Tsuna se había apoyado en la pared y miraba con ojos lujuriosos al mayor, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas separadas y dirigió sus manos a su entradita, para meter dos dedos de cada mano y comenzar a abrirla, separo un poco mas las piernas para que Kyoya tuviese una buena vista de su entrada la cual estaba un tanto estrecha-**Kyoya, no sabes cuanto te extrañe**-dijo entre gemidos, sin apartar la vista de su esposo viendo como al mismo se le empezaba a formar una erección en los pantalones y se controlaba para no saltarle encima y arremeter con todo. Kyoya era un lobo domesticado**.-Kyoya**-lo llamó el conejito**-¿esperas que me corra sin que me hayas penetrado? Que malo eres Kyo-chan-**esa fue la orden para que Kyoya se pusiera en acción.

Con rapidez, sacó su erección de sus pantalones bajando estos un poco y cuando Tsuna sacó los dedos, corrió la tanga y comenzó a entrar de forma lenta para poder apreciar las jugosas expresiones que hacia su conejito producto de la excitación. La primera estocada fue fuerte y rápida**-¡Agh!-**gimió un tanto ronco Tsuna por aquella sorpresa, la verdad esperaba que Kyoya fuese más rápido y salvaje, pero se ve que el mas alto quería que le rogase. Algo que no haría tan fácil.

Mientras, Kyoya se calentaba cada vez más por aquel pecaminoso tacto. Las paredes de Tsuna lo recibían con bastante calentura, ya que se encontraban húmedas y lanzaban ondas de calor que hacían que su pene se pusiese más duro dentro de su conejito. Definitivamente, no iría rápido esta vez, tenían toda la noche y usaría la primera hora para hacer gemir a su esposo. Con sus manos, recorrió cada tercio de piel de Tsuna, apretando a veces su culito para que a su vez las paredes anales del menor apretasen más su falo. La sensación era exquisita. Luego las dirigió hacia las rosadas tetillas, claro esta que primero le sacó aquel delantalcito transparente atado por cintas, que cayó al suelo en un mudo sonido. Apretó una mientras hacia círculos con el pulgar en la otra, de vez en cuando las estiraba combinada con una certera embestida. Los gemidos de Tsuna embriagaban la mente de Kyoya quien solo quería escuchar más.

Agarró con fuerza a Tsuna y se paró junto con él. Aunque Tsuna se agarró entrelazando sus piernas en las caderas de Kyoya para profundizar la penetración. Y así quedo Tsuna entre la pared y Kyoya, mientras el más alto movía sus caderas para que el conejito diese saltitos por el éxtasis. El lobo agacho un poco la cabeza para mordisquear y dejar chupetones en el cuello de Tsuna. Y fue cuando se adentró tanto en Tsuna, que toco cierto punto**-¡AH! ¡Dios! ¡Ahí Kyoya ahí! ¡Más, quiero más!-** obedientemente, Kyoya sostuvo con firmeza las caderas de su pareja y empezó a embestirlo de manera brutal, como si fuese animales en celo. Tsuna gemía con cada estocada dada en su punto G y Kyoya le seguía con roncos gemidos y espasmos que daba su cuerpo productos de la erótica atmósfera que se formo. Fue cuando a Kyoya se le ocurrió una idea. Con esfuerzo, salió de Tsuna el cual profirió un sonido de disgusto, para ser acomodado en el piso de espaldas a Kyoya y volver a ser penetrado de manera profunda y pornográfica. Su mejilla hacía un leve contacto con el suelo, ya que se sostenía con las manos. En una de esas se levantó lo suficiente para hacer la posición del perrito y buscando más de aquel contacto con el pene de su esposo, también ayudo con las embestidas, moviendo sus caderas y culito para gusto del lobo. Y con una fuerte embestida, Kyoya se corrió en el culito apretado de Tsuna, ya que este se había corrido manchando ligeramente la tanguita, estaba tan excitado que su erección se había salido.

Esa fue la primera eyaculación de la noche.

Ahora trataban de darse placer mediante sus bocas y manos. Con un poco de esfuerzo y bastante calentura. Kyoya se acostó en la cama con su aun palpitante erección al aire y Tsuna se acostó encima de él pero de espaldas, poniendo su hambriento culito al aire y exclusivamente para los ojos de Kyoya mientras Tsuna miraba con lujuria el falo de Hibari. Y cuando empezó a sentir la picara lengua de Hibari hundirse en su entrada, entendió que esa era su señal para comenzar a engullir con gula la verga de su esposo, la cual desprendía un calor exquisito. Con su lengua empezó a lamer y humedecer con su saliva la cabeza del pene mientras que pellizcaba, apretaba y estiraba muy levemente las bolas. Por otra parte, Kyoya había sacado su lengua para concentrarse en lamer el pene de Tsuna y como reemplazo, empezó a meter de a poco dedo por dedo. Asi, mientras ambos se la chupaban el uno al otro, Tsuna tenía como bonus extra el tener casi toda la mano de Kyoya adentró.

Cuando Tsuna metió completamente entera la erección de Kyoya en su boquita, el mayor había logrado meter toda su mano dentro y en estos momentos estaba picando de manera rápida el punto G de su conejito. Tsuna se calentaba cada vez más, movía sus caderas para que la mano de Hibari no perdiera contacto con su punto orgásmico y él había logrado meter casi por completo toda la verga de Kyoya en su boca. Kyoya, por otro lado, estaba mordiendo levemente, chupando, lamiendo el pene de su esposo y con su mano libre, fue hasta los pezones del menor para empezar a estirar uno de los pezones. Cuando Tsuna saco toda la erección de su boca y volvió a chuparla incitando a Kyoya a que le jodiera la boca, a lo cual el alto no se hizo de rogar y le empezó a embestir la boquita, fue cuando el conejito al mismo tiempo que Kyoya sacaba su mano de su culito, se corrió fuertemente en la boca de su esposo y él siguiéndolo, también se corrió en la boca del pequeño. Tsuna se volteó hacía Kyoya y ambos compartieron húmedo beso francés con el cual mezclaron sus esencias.

Esa fue la segunda eyaculación de la noche.

**-Ahh~ ¡Más! ¡MAS!-**a los dos ya se les veía como la pecaminosa muestra de amor que se daban los había consumido por completo, ya que sus ojos estaban profundos en el placer de sentirse más el uno al otro. En estos momentos, Kyoya estaba acostado con Tsuna montándolo de manera rápida y precisa. Ahora era el pequeño el que tenía absoluto control en las profundas y calientes embestidas mientras contemplaba como Kyoya hacía muecas de satisfacción y se le escapaba uno que otro gemido. Puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros de Kyoya y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente mientras las manos de Hibari se paseaban por su espalda y llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó fuertemente.

De un ligero movimiento, Tsuna quedo tumbado en la cama y Kyoya le agarró sus piernas para ponerlas en sus hombros y empezar a penetrarlo ligeramente. Cuando empezaban a ponerse más cómodos con aquella posición, la intromisión de la verga de Kyoya en la deliciosa entrada de Tsuna se hizo mas profunda y rápida**-¡Ahh~! ¡A-AH! ¡Mmm! ¡K-Kyoya! ¡T-TE AMO!-**gritó entre gemidos y espasmos sexuales-

**-Yo también te amo, mi conejito-**y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras ambos se corrían al mismo tiempo.

Esa fue la tercera eyaculación de la noche. Y la última.

A la mañana siguiente solo Tsuna, Kyoya, Reborn y Lambo estaban en la mesa del desayuno.- pero ¿Dónde esta el resto?-preguntó un tanto alarmado. Ya de por si era extraño que a veces solo uno estuviese ausente, máximo tres, pero ahora faltaba la mitad y eso era exceso ¡Hasta la servidumbre! Solo lo estaba atendiendo Len-Donde estarán…-una pequeña risita sarcástica se hizo presente-Lambo, sabes algo ¿verdad?-le miro sospechosamente.

-**No Tsuna-nii como se te ocurre. Por cierto**-la pareja de casados prestó atención al pequeño que se quedo mirando a Reborn**- ¡K-Kyoya! ¡T-TE AMO!**-el dúo se quedo de piedra. Horrorizados, llegaron a la conclusión de porque faltaba gente y personal-.

-**Yo también te amo, mi conejito**- y rápidamente Reborn tomo las manos de Lambo como si de novela shoujo se tratase, ya hasta se podía ver el fondo de pétalos de rosas. Aunque solo era Len que los arrojaba con la ayuda de un ventilador

Tsuna se levantó de golpe sonrojado hasta las orejas. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a arrojar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance hacia el dúo RL el cual no se dejaba intimidar esquivando todo, pero cuando nos referimos a todo, significa todo y por ello, Tsuna también arrojo a su esposo que con movimientos espectaculares llegó ileso al suelo. No perdiendo tiempo, Hibari se acercó a su conejito para intentar calmado mientras Reborn, hartó del berrinche de su ex alumno, decidió ir a divertirse con la vaquita, abandonando la escena.

-**Tsuna, calmate**-dijo en un tono firme el más alto. Agarró al menor por los hombros y este inmediatamente se calmó. Cuando Kyoya se ponía así de firme no se podía resistir.-**Ahora iremos de nuevo a la cama, y te haré sentir mi herbívoro una vez más**-agarró a Tsuna y rápidamente fue a buscar un espacio en donde pudiese hacer nuevamente suyo a su esposo.

Omake: los orígenes del "Tsuna-nii"

Un Lambo de 14 años correteaba detrás de del jefe Vongola como si este fuese mamá gallina y el fuese su pollito. Tsuna, para evitarse un buen par de balas llenas de celos decidió ponerle un alto.-**Tsuna, he estado aprendiendo japonés**-le comentó con alegría el chico-**y de ahora en más, te diré Tsuna-nii**-aquel verso tan cargado inocencia hizo que Tsuna tuviese una explosión de moe y le sangrara la nariz. Esto solo fue el comienzo de la pesadilla.

Tsuna todavía recuerda que le gritó a Lambo para que dejase de llamarlo de eso modo, y el pequeño con lagrimillas en los ojos y un tono de voz triste le dijo-**Tsuna-nii**-.

Como fue una de las cosas mas adorables que había visto en su vida, se dio cuenta que valía la pena dejar que Lambo lo llamase así, eso y el hecho de que Reborn le apuntaba bajo la amenaza de que si lo hacía llorar el mismo sicario se encargaría de hacerlo llorar a el-**sabes que, no dejes de decirme así**-y el pequeño Bovino, con aquella respuesta, se fue feliz de la vida a divertirse con Reborn.

Y por eso damas y algún caballero, Lambo le dice "Tsuna-nii" a Tsuna.


	9. Finale

**-supongo que todos se preguntan que hacemos aquí verdad**-todos asintieron-**excelente**-ninguno de ellos había visto antes la seriedad con la que hablaba su jefe. Tsuna estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su nariz y miraba a todos expectante-**últimamente, he visto cierta particularidad rodeando la casa**-sus ojos se afilaron viendo seriamente a cada persona de la sala. Todos sudaron frío menos Reborn, ya que fue él quien le enseño a hacer esa mirada.

"_Que no se haya dado cuenta de que destruimos el ala subterránea en una de nuestras batallas"_ pensaron Kyoya y Mukuro.

"_Que no se haya dado cuenta que rompimos uno de los mas valiosos jarrones en una de nuestra peleas"_ pensaron Hayato (porque ya no es mas Gokudera sino Yamamoto Hayato) y Lambo.

"_Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que fui yo quien se comió sus galletas"_ pensó Reborn.

**-Resulta que… ¡Chrome tiene pareja!-**todos se cayeron de sus asientos menos Reborn ya que el es muy genial como para hacer eso. No era un secreto que la única chica de los guardianes ande con alguien, después de todo tenía bien merecido tener a alguien a su lado después de aguantar cada día cualquier locura que apareciera en la mansión, desde las rabietas del jefe por el ladrón de galletas hasta una invasión de hormigas mutantes del espacio. Una experiencia que nadie quería recordar. Volviendo al tema, como Tsuna estuvo muy ocupada con el papeleo alias "Kyoya" no pudo notar esta particularidad hasta que su esposo se fue de misión y le diese tiempo de apreciar su entorno. Y al parecer su entorno se conformaba de ver que pasaba en el entorno de su familia. Y cuando vio el entorno de Chrome, vio que la chica del parche estaba muy sola, así que como buen jefe que era, decidió acorralarla y empezarla a cuestionar y lo único que soltó la chica fue que ya tenía a alguien especial en su vida, después de eso le encajo una patada y salió corriendo dejando a su jefe agonizando.-**y me he tomado la molestia de tratar de averiguar quien es**-

**-¿Y que averiguo Décimo?-**

**-Que parte de "tratar" no entiendes Goku-digo Hayato**-le comentó fastidiado su jefe-**y hasta donde yo se, de seguro ninguno de ustedes lo sabe**-eso nadie se lo pudo negar, ni siquiera Mukuro y eso que era el más cercano a Chrome. De repente una enorme curiosidad creció dentro de todos, queriendo saber quien era la personita especial de la bajita**-por eso, tengo una misión para todos. Operación: P. D. C (Pareja De Chrome). Iremos por pareja y cada uno tendrá una oportunidad de averiguar quien es el o la afortunada ¿Ok?**-todos asintieron y se quedaron sentados-**¿Qué esperan, otra invasión? Muevanse, muevanse**-todos salieron disparados, excepto Reborn y Lambo, el primero porque no quería y el segundo porque el primero tampoco quería. Se habían quedado solos en la sala.

**-Reborn, tenemos que ir…-**unos labios ajenos atacaron los suyos de manera lujuriosa.

Reborn no perdiendo tiempo, tomo a Lambo de las caderas y lo subió a la mesa sin dejar de besarlo. Comenzó a sacarle el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo solo con su camisa estampada. Acercó dos dedos que sin apuro y de forma sensual, Lambo empezó a chuparlos poniendo cada vez mas duro a su pareja. Una vez húmedos los dedos, los dirigió a la entradita empezando a tijeretearla. Lambo comenzó a gemir sin restricciones, moviendo las caderas para sentir los dedos mas adentro. Viendo la reacción, Reborn sonrió de forma lujuriosa y los sacó sustituyéndolos por su dura erección.

Las embestidas comenzaron de forma lenta y errática, como si fuese a propósito. Lambo gemía en disgusto, moviendo sus caderas de una forma en la que obtuviese el placer que quería. Llegó el punto que el calor en ambos era demasiado, Reborn había comenzado a masturbar a el pequeño cuando este se vino en su mano. Dirigió esa misma manos hacía la boca de Lambo y el mismo empezó a chupar aquellos dedos manchados de su propio se semen con una bella carita lujuriosa. Al ver todo esto, Reborn se corrió dentro del Bovino, llenándolo de aquella esencia caliente y espesa.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego se vieron frente a frente-**tomare un baño ¿Te unes?**-le pregunto con una picara sonrisa. A lo cual mayor asintió con silencio correspondiendo el gesto.

Iba a ser un día muy divertido.

Pero como soy mala y es el capitulo final, decidí poner poco lemmon de RL ya que nos centraremos en como los demás trataran de descubrir quien es la pareja de la chica. Empecemos.

10069

Mukuro se encontraba con uno de esos trajes camuflados de la milicia, con una bolsa en la cabeza que decía "_no soy Mukuro ¡Así que aléjate Byakuran!_". Estaba observando un parque con unos binoculares, escondido en los arbustos como si fuese un pervertido observando colegialas. Y apareció Chrome, justo a tiempo para sentarse en una banca. Sola. Para esperar a alguien. Sola. Y por supuesto, estaba sola. Mukuro rió ligeramente, cuando agarrase al bastardo que tratase de quitarle a su pequeña Chrome… bueno, ya no era tan pequeña, ahora media 1.65, pegó ese estirón cuando cumplió los 20. Una lagrimilla salió del ojo azul de Mukuro, crecen tan rápido.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó una musiquita de fondo muy parecida a la de la película "Tiburón" mientras seguía observando como alguien se comenzaba a acercar a la chica de cabello morado a la vez que la música se hacia mas potente. Sus ojos casi se salen de los binoculares al tratar de enfocar mejor a la persona "x" que se acercaba. Cuando ya la tenía, una enorme cosa vestida de blanco se puso frente suyo, opacándole la vista. No gritó, porque él era Rokudo Mukuro y no gritaba…en público. Se quito los binoculares para agarrarse con fastidio de la nariz**-Byakuran-**

**-Si, mí amado Muku-chan-**

**-al menos apaga eso-**dijo señalando la grabadora que poseía la musiquita de la famosa película.

**-Pero Muku-chan-**dijo con un puchero. Cabe mencionar que seguía tapándole la vista a la piña**-a mi me gusta esta música-**le subió el volumen para disgusto del más bajo.

**-Pues a mi no-**hizo aparecer su tridente y masacró masacradamente a la grabadora-**ahora correte**-lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habían ido-**hijo de la…-**

**-No, no, no. Muku-chan, no insultes, que hay de seguro pequeñas leyendo**-lo abrazó para enojo de la madre piña, que simplemente se dejo hacer. Total, había perdido su oportunidad.

**-Chispitas-**dijo por lo bajo el heterocromatico, bastante molesto con Sir Malvavisco.

8059

**-Nee Hayato ¿Te diviertes?-**le pregunto el Yamamoto seme al Yamamoto uke. Ambos sostenían unos menús y vestían como el señor y la señora Smith, ya saben, como en la portada. Bueno, resultaba que Hayato no se quería poner el vestido y le prometió algo bastante tentador al más alto, por ello, Takeshi era la señora Smith en estos momentos. Algo bastante traumante para quien lo viera-_**Es una suerte que al ser personajes de anime atractivos seamos lampiños pese a que eso va contra la naturaleza del vello humano**_**-**pensó Takeshi al ver sus piernas, la humillación seria peor si las tuviese peludas.

**-Shh guarda silencio "Takeshiko"-**le nombró con una burlesca sonrisa el peliplateado, quien también traía gafas oscuras ¿Por qué? Por que asi lucia más genial-**ya llegaron**-mencionó-**gírate disimuladamente**-pero como nadie entiende el significado de "disimuladamente", Takeshi se giro junto con la silla haciendo que esta hiciese ruido, captando la atención de todo los comensales-**idiota**-susurró hecho furia-**no hay tiempo que avergonzarse, mira allá**-le señalo la entrada del restaurante, en la cual estaba Chrome, al parecer estaba discutiendo un poco con el recepcionista sobre la reservación y por perspectivas y demás, tapaba a su acompañante-**Takeshiko, anota**-de su bolso negro que combinaba con el vestido sacó un anotador y un lápiz-**es más baja que la piña menor**-.

**-Es…Más…Baja…Que…La…Piña…Menor-**empezó a escribir-

**-Takeshiko, lo estas haciendo a propósito**-confirmó al ver lo lento que se movía su pareja-**espera un momento… ¿¡Sabes algo que yo no!?**-su pareja rápidamente se puso nerviosa. Mierda, no podía decirle a Hayato que Chrome le confesó quien era su pareja por el simple hecho de que era el tipo más confiable dentro de la familia, posiblemente dentro de toda la mafia, si Hayato llegaba a saber que él sabía quien era la persona "x", posiblemente lo deje en abstinencia hasta que tengan un hijo, y para que entiendan mejor, en este fic no hay mpreg-**Takeshi~**-el mas alto sudo frió, ¿Dónde estaba el "ko"?-**Dimelo**-su tono de voz había cambiado a uno seductor, se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa y se le veían levemente los pezones-**Di-me-lo**-pese a que era un tono demandante, Takeshi estaba a punto de ceder y dejarse vencer por aquella vista tan violable, hasta que Hayato dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la entrada, solo para ver como Chrome y su acompañante se habían ido**-¡Maldición!-**se abrochó los botones y miro bastante molesto al bronceado, porque Hayato es pálido**-en casa hablamos-**

Oh mierda, iba a morir.

K33

Música de "Misión imposible" por favor.

Ahí estaban, ellos dos. Koyo y Ryohei, porque el seme siempre se nombra primero, vestidos de espías y con bastantes cuerdas. Con un lápiz labial láser que le quitaron a una verdadera espía, abrieron la compuerta secreta de metal para pasar a los conductos de ventilación. Como buen seme y caballero, Koyo dejo a Ryohei pasar primero, una vil treta para apreciar el trasero de su pareja de un mejor ángulo ya que en los conductos de ventilación se tiene que gatear. Cuando llegaron al centro de los conductos, Koyo notó una ligera cosa.

-**Notó una ligera cosa**-dijo…Ryohei, ya que Koyo notaba las cosas pero el uke las decía.

-**Aja**-le dijo para que sepa que le prestaba atención.

-**Estamos perdidos al ¡extremo!-**

Extremo…extremo…extremo. Eso es eco.

-**Pues revisa el mapa amor**-el peliverde vio que el peliblanco lo miraba extrañado-**No, yo no tengo el mapa amor**-y ambos se quedaron en la nada, viendo el oscuro pasillo de ventilación, como si de este saliese la solución a todos sus problemas-**pues entonces, bajemos aquí-**

De una fuerte patada, ya que Koyo es fuerte. La pequeña puertita que convenientemente estaba donde ellos de detuvieron, salio volando hacía abajo hasta caer en un ¡Splash! Ese sonidito cuando tiras algo al agua-**Andando**-fue lo que dijo Ryohei antes de tirarse de forma extrema seguido del de lentes**-¡Quema al extremo!-**como dije antes, la puertita cayó al agua, ya que en este momento yo, la autora, revelo que trataban de entrar en unas termas y las termas, aunque cueste creerlo, se componen de H2O bastante caliente. Y como este par se creyeron los bastante machos como para hundirse en el agua con los ojos cerrados, he aquí el resultado.

Cuando salieron del agua, se encontraron con la vista más excitante…para un heterosexual. Ya que como todos son personajes de anime, las chicas estaban más buenas que comer pollo con la mano. Ninguna era la excepción. Y como son chicas anime, no se enojan listas para atacar, total ya las vieron desnudas. Todo lo contrario, gritan "kya" y se cubren lo menos posible. Entre todos los gritos, Ryohei logro divisar a Chrome al lado de una enorme piedra, de seguro en esa piedra estaba su acompañante**-¡Koyo! ¡Es mujer! ¡Anótalo!-**dicho eso, salió disparado hacía la puerta para salir.

-**Lo tengo**-de la nada sacó un anotador, pero este estaba todo mojado, ya que como no le hizo caso a su uke de traer el anotador mágico, estas cosas pasaban-**Mierda**-entonces el también salió corriendo.

RL

**-¿Te gusta como te la chupo?-**le preguntó Lambo al mayor. Le soplo suavemente la punta para luego pasar su lengua por toda la longitud, de arriba abajo. Con una mano, empezó a apretar uno de los testículos y el otro le metió en su boca, pasando su lengua en círculos. Con la otra mano, empezó a masturbar la cabeza del pene, agarrandola con dos dedos y tirando con poca fuerza, sintiendo como el líquido pre-seminal empezaba a gotear y paseaba por sus dedos. Quitando su boca del testículo, llevo su mano hacía su boca para probar aquella pecaminosa esencia, pasando su lengua de manera lenta, haciendo contacto visual con el sicario, cuando termino se relamió los labios**-¿Dónde quieres correrte Reborn? ¿En mi boca o en mi interior?-**

**-Tengo una mejor idea-**fue lo que le contesto el mayor para guiar la boca del Bovino nuevamente hacía su erecto falo. El menor no entendió de todo la idea, pero comenzó a chupar la verga del hitman como bien sabía hacer. Dando besos por todo lo largo y chupando la cabeza, hundiendo de a poco todo el pene en su boca y haciendo movimientos rápidos, queriendo sacar toda aquella caliente leche. Pudo sentir como aquella erección crecía en su boca y desprendía más calor, se correría en cualquier momento. Pero de un momento a otro Reborn hizo que se alejara de su erección para su sorpresa, y el más alto se corrió en su cara haciendo que la sustancia blanquecina hiciese un camino desde su frente por su nariz, desviándose por la mejilla derecha-**Nada mal**-Reborn agarró su teléfono para sacarle una foto al rostro manchado de Lambo.

Mientras Reborn observaba la foto, el pequeño notó que aun estaba duro, posiblemente como para correrse una vez más. Una sonrisa lasciva se hizo presente en su rostro. Sin perder tiempo, le dio la espalda a Reborn y con precisión se sentó sobre la palpitante erección, gimiendo en el proceso, estaba tan excitado y deseoso de sentir aquel caliente falo que apretaba sus paredes a propósito. El mayor lo sujeto de las piernas, separándoselas bastante y comenzó a moverse bastante rápido, logrando que Lambo diese pequeños saltitos de placer y se apoyase en su pecho para sostenerse.

Rápidamente, Reborn colocó a Lambo de a cuatro y el menor se apoyo con sus antebrazos en la cama. Las embestidas ahora eran controladas por el de patillas, sacando y metiendo de forma dura y caliente. Cuando se cansaron de esa posición, el mayor salio del menor para tenerlo cara a cara y volvió a entrar en él y esta vez, se dedico a mordisquear, lamer y chupar aquellos apetecibles botoncitos rosas que tanto lo excitaban**-¡MAS! ¡MAS DURO!-**gritaba el pequeño, Reborn se había enterrado tanto dentro suyo que podía sentir como los testículos del mayor chocaban con su entrada. Cuando sintió un liquido caliente dentro suyo, se dio cuenta que todo había acabado…Por ahora.

1827

**-¡Oh dios! ¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya tienes que ver esto!-**ahora le tocaba a la OTP de muchas fans de KHR. Esta vez estaban en una enorme tienda de mascotas, llena de secciones de muchas mascotas y para que no sea tan monótona, había una barra de pizzas a gusto. El paraíso hecho tienda. Bueno, nuestra pareja casada estaba vestida como si fuesen Indiana Jones, pero con el ligero detalle de que tenían bigotes falsos, para evitar ser descubiertos, porque ya de por si ser japonés en Italia llamaba demasiado la atención.

Kyoya corrió inmediatamente tras oír el llamar de su esposo y cuando estuvo a su lado, su rostro se torno serio, bueno, más serio de lo usual**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Averiguaste algo?-**

**-Si-**los ojos de Tsuna se tornaron filosos. Debía ser algo muy serio. Hibari le pregunto con la mirada que era y entonces Tsuna le paso los binoculares y le señalo con el dedo un lugar específico. Kyoya miro en la dirección que le indico y al verlo no entendió nada**-¿Lo ves?-**

**-No entiendo-**se sacó los binoculares para ver a su conejito**-¿Qué tienen de importante los senos de esa rubia?**-una bofetada dio justo en la mejilla del mas alto, pero Hibari Kyoya no demostraba dolor…en público.

**-¡La rubia no! ¡El perrito, el perrito!-**Hibari volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta que, más allá de las montañas de la rubia, se encontraba una pequeña jaulita de los cachorros mas hermosos y chiquitos que haya visto en su vida**-Quiero uno-**ordenó el Décimo Vongola a su mas fuerte guardián.

**-Amor, ya tenemos cajas armas y por lo que comen creo que lo que menos necesitamos es otra mascota**-procuró no voltearse y dedicarse a buscar él a la cabeza de piña menor, ya que conocía muy bien a Tsuna y posiblemente le este dando "la mirada" y no pensaba pelear contra ella. Una vez alguien lo intento, una lagrimilla invisible surco su rostro, echaría de menos al Kusakabe #34-**Y ni se te ocurra ir por uno**-le agarró del hombro antes de que se le escapase**-¡Lo tengo!-**atrajo a su pareja a su lado y le dio uno de los agujeros del binocular para que vea. Ahí estaba Chrome observando a los conejos, adorables criaturas creadas para alabar y obedecer, junto con una persona ¡pero sorpresa! La rubia de pechos montaña se había interpuesto, evitando ver quien era.

**-¡Muevete pechos de silicona!-**gritó Tsuna y al parecer no era la primera persona que le gritaba eso, la rubia, sin ofenderse, se movió permitiéndole ver nuevamente a la acompañante de la pelimorada. Era solo un poco más baja que Chrome, no le podía ver la cara, solo la parte de atrás, llevaba pantalón, botas y chaqueta de cuero y el corte de pelo era estilo emo. Se veía bastante… de calle al lado de Chrome, ya que esta usaba trajes finos y a su vez elegantes. Eran demasiado diferentes**.-Espera un momento, esa es…-**

**-¿Las encaramos?-**

**-No Kyoya, a estas alturas todos en este fic saben quien es ella, solo queda una opción-**

**-¿Dejarlas en paz?-**

**-… JAJAJAAJA-**rió sonoramente Tsuna-**No**-terminó serio**-interrogarlas con todos presentes-**

Una vez todos presentes…

-**Explíquense**-ordenó Reborn, ya que como a este lo interrumpieron en la sesión 4/10 de su divertida actividad, decidió tomar el mando del interrogatorio, al menos para satisfacerse con el miedo de alguien, aunque fuese leve.

**-Bueno…-**expreso sin expresiones en su rostro Chrome.

**-Suficiente-**dijo el sicario-**Ya habrá tiempo para explicar esto, si las fans lo quieren. No puedo creer que por algo que ya todo el mundo sabía me hayan sacado de la cama**-miro molesto a Tsuna, ya que como le dio mucho amor duro a la vaquita, esta se encontraba recuperando energías con otro baño y honestamente tenía ganas de unírsele. La sensación de estar sucio y limpio a la vez era bastante erótica. Y por culpa de todo esto no podía disfrutarlo. Que mierda de final…

**-Solo quiero decir unas ultimas palabras-**fue lo que dijo Dokuro, teniendo principal atención de todos, pero más de la fastidiada latina**-Están invitados a la boda…-**

**-¡Suficiente!-**gritó ya de por si desesperada Len-**No somos una pareja, básicamente Chrome insistió de más y yo accedí para que dejara de acosarme ¡Díselos!-**miro a la mayor esperando una respuesta de apoyo, pero Chrome seguía inmutable. Ya no había rastro de aquella niña tímida.

Le dio una mirada a la latina, la misma mirada que Reborn le da a Lambo, así me entienden mejor-**eres tan hermosa cuando niegas todo**-una sonrisa maliciosa marca piña se hizo presente en su rostro. La levemente morena se hizo tan pálida como las hojas de imprimir, recomponiéndose hecha furia, salio de la sala con la poca dignidad que le quedaba o al menos creía que le quedaba. Un incomodo silencio se formo-**Se muere por mi**-aseguro con una sonrisa la del parche antes de cruzarse de brazos con superioridad.

Como cambia uno en diez años.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, vayamos con la vaquita que se estaba dando un baño de burbujas (porque esos son los mejores) junto al camaleoncito favorito de todos ¡Leon! Nuevamente el astuto reptil cambia forma nadaba por toda la bañera contemplando las deliciosas piernas largas y esbeltas, las finas caderas y las erectas tetillas producidas por el tacto con el agua, como un extra, ligeras capas de burbujas descendían lentamente por su cuerpo. Si en algún universo alterno Lambo es una estrella porno, debía ser una cinco estrellas.

Lambo sintió como el principio de Arquímedes se hacía presente, ya que el agua que antes le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, ahora inclusive salía un poco de la bañera. Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon y lo apretaron contra el cuerpo ajeno de forma suave y posesiva. Leon ya se había ido, un poco celoso por no tener un uke propio, dejando a los dos humanos solos.

**-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? De ves en cuando deberías pensar en mi trasero**-dijo en tono juguetón.

Reborn hizo una mueca de pensamiento y luego sonrió, una sonrisa que solo Lambo conocía-**No, quedémonos así un rato, solo un rato-**se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a besarse. Sus lenguas jugueteaban de forma suave, no buscando otra cosa más que transmitir el sentimiento calido.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Lambo miro con un sonrojo al mayor-**Ti amo il mio camaleonte**-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Reborn para sentir como los brazos ajenos lo apretaban más.

**-Ho anche io ti amo, il mio mucca-**

Porque para transmitirse amor, no siempre era necesario hacerlo, solo sentirlo. Y como le haría sentir el amor Reborn a Lambo esta noche. Aunque ¿Por qué esperar?


End file.
